The Misadventures of four Teenagers
by Samuel May-bird
Summary: Jet is the only surviving Turbo Time character, who's been hiding away from others due to Turbo's mistake. 30 years has passed and Jet is discovered by Ralph to be a glitch. Can Jet face more time alone, or will special ability be able to bring Turbo and the Twins back? Will anything change? M in later chaps.
1. A new START

Settled in the loneliest corner of the Tapper, a lone blue-clad racer sips a maple milkshake. The grey skin and yellow eyes would make most do a double take. But the raven hair and blue jumpsuit quell any thoughts.

The raven´s name is Jet, he was a part of TurboTime and is the only surviving character. It's been at least a year since King Candy was destroyed but he still gets suspicious glances from Tapper´s other customers. Fortunately today there was almost no one, so Jet carefully removes a tattered, faded photograph from his pocket and opens it. The Twins, Shift and Drift, holding Jet on their shoulders while Turbo poses beside them. The photo was taken when a player put in the code that activates him, three months this after TurboTime had been updated and he was dumped into the game. A sad smile crosses his lips as the memories replay in his head.

-{+}-

The first thing Jet ever knew was his name and that he liked the sky. He didn't know anything other than that, he had no known backstory he could remember. Nope. Nothing. He sits up and mechanically goes to his car before someone pops in front of him, he screams in fright. This person he learns is Drift, the sweeter twin of the Turbo Twins.

"You must be apart of the update Mr. Litwik installed!"

Drift wasn't the one who asked the question. Jet, startled, just nods and shivers as he fixes his helmet, as Shift, Drift's brother appears from behind his twin.

"Um...Yes I am, my name´s Jet."

A huge blush bursts across Jet´s face as he listens to his own lisp. Thankfully he could pronounce the 's' but it ended with a 'th'. Shift and Drift look each other, a ´XD ´ speech bubble appears over Drift's head as Shift chuckles.

"At least it's not as bad as Turbo's, heh heh heh."

Jet stands up in his cart, "Shut up!"

The two fall over laughing, Jet frowns and sits down crossly. A blue glitch ripples across his arms. He growls and whips the car around and punches the gas. Dirt and gravel are kicked up at the twins as Jet speeds off. He opens his mouth a little and rubs his thumb on his front teeth. Two rounded buck teeth greet the soft grey skin.

"Great."

-{+}-

"Hey Tapper!"

Jet jumps as M. Bison sits across the room. The Bad Anon must of just let out, he quickly folds up the photo and places his helmet on over his fluffy curls. He was about to leave when Ralph, Sgt. Calhoun and Felix march in, Jet swallows and a red glitch ripples through his form. The next thing he knows he's shoved against the bar counter with Calhoun aiming her gun at his head.

"Turn around slowly."

Jet shudders as he does, yellow luminance eyes wide with fear. Felix jumps between the two and pats Jet´s shoulder, "Don´t mind her, Jet she-"

Jet just glitches again in terror, Felix´s own code unravels and is absorbed into Jet. The glitching stops right there, but the looks from Ralph and Calhoun makes his very code cower. Ralph lifts the small racer up to eye lever by his suit. He swallows and kicks out with a frown, Ralph just turns, "I'll be back, I think I know where to put him."

Jet draws himself into a ball, looking like a kicked puppy as he passes the Tapper. The man had given him a home and job for past 17 years. Tapper just smiles encouragingly, trying to keep him from freaking out. Ralph carries him to the train that then takes them to Game Central, he then marches over to the Sugar Rush terminal. Jet claws desperately at the wrecker´s large hand. He did not want to go the game where Turbo died, he kicks out and screams out silently. He could feel Turbo´s loose code swirl and try to reunite with code within him. The pain of it all, the code and memories causes Jet to pass out.

-{+}-

"So you're the easter egg that was in the recent update huh?"

Jet yelps and smacks his head off his kart´s under carriage. He rolls out from under it, rubbing his throbbing forehead.

"Yes...I'm Jet."

He looks up at the man who caused the lump now on his head. His heart sped up and his throat becomes dry, it was Turbo. The older racer looks at Jet, he leans in, Jet flinches.

"You ok? Tha' doesn't hurt too much now?"

"N-no it...it doesn't...not any more that is."

Turbo quirks an eyebrow, "Hmm?"

Jet smiles sheepishly and reveals the rounded front teeth, Turbo smirks, "Go' yourself a lisp there huh heh heh.."

Jet stands and gets in Turbo's face, "Mine's not as bad as yours!"

Turbo is still laughing, "It's still pretty bad."

Jet growls and stomps back to his kart, "Let's race, I win you shut up about my lisp. You win and I won't complain when you laugh."

"Deal, may the best racer win."

Jet won, hands down. He left Turbo in dust, even the twins were shocked. As Jet steps out of his kart Turbo turns to him and bows, "You are truly the best."

Jet jumps up in delight and hugs him. Startled by Jet´s reaction, Turbo freezes up his yellow eyes wide and a nervous chuckle coming from his lips. Jet, realizing what he just did, jumps back with his hands up. Turbo quirks an eyebrow and looks at the twins, who shrug in unison. Jet blushes and turns towards his cart.

"Sorry!"

He jumps into his kart and punches it to the floor, embarrassed by his reaction to Turbo's kind words. His code told him to that, his code is clearly unstable and that scares him.

He had hid from the Turbo Trio for a few days, terrified that they hated him. Drift was the one who found him and brought him back to the other two. So he stood in front of them, eyes down and his foot punishing the ground. Shift goes up him and puts a hand on his shoulder, "Jet it's ok. We are not mad at you, just um...curious. What's your backstory?"

Jet looks up at the twin, "I don't know..."

Drift's speech bubble has a big red '!?' mark while Turbo blinks in shock. Shift coughs and blinks, "What do you need, 'I don't know'?"

Jet states solemnly, "My own story is a mystery to me...the programmers redid me so many times...I don't know my story..."

Turbo straightens up after he got over his shock, "Maybe it'll come to you, ya kno' while you do things."

Jet frowned and shook his head, "It won't work..."

"Well, Jet...wake up, come on wake up!"

-{+}-

The delirious racer wakes with a start and a violent glitch. When his code snaps back into place he gives a silently groan. Turns out he had glitched right out of a...cake? He rubs his head glances to his right, coming face to face with Vanellope. He eyes her a little, a blue glitch ripples through him. She tilts her head, "How can travel through games with that glitch?"

He shrugs and Vanellope just nods, clearly he didn't know. She watches as the terrified racer begins to take in his surroundings, he gestures around the room. Vanellope blinks, "Oh you can't speak can you?"

Jet simply nods, dusting off his jumpsuit. He misses the flinch when she notices the red 'T's on his person. She clears her throat and speaks up.

"Ralph said that it was a safety thing, to keep you from taking others coding."

Jet began to panic, -N-no I can't stay here, my home is in the Tapper! He gave me a job- nonono I can't stay!-

He begins to glitch until he bursts into a cloud of pixels. Vanellope ducks as the cloud zips outside the room. They snap together with a silent cry of pain, Jet grasps his stomach and takes off down the hall.

"Hey wait!"

Jet doesn't stop, she scoffs and glitch-jumps trying catch up to him. For a unstable glitch, he was fast, and gone by the time she leaves the castle. All she sees of Jet just as he disappears through the Sugar Rush gate. Frustrated she has to decide whether to follow Jet and give up the Random Roster or do the race and have an angry Ralph. She sighs and glitch-jumps up to the top of the rainbow bridge. She hesitantly steps through and hops onto the train just as it departs the station. Jet was glitching nervously, fiddling with the fingers on his gloves. As soon as the train let's off he sprints out into GCS. She can barely keep up with him as he disappears into Tapper´s gate.

"-ARCADE WILL OPEN IN 15 MINUTES-"

Vanellope looks back at Sugar Rush, "Just one day..."

Again she glitches over to Tapper´s gate and dives into the train. She enters the Tapper´s as Jet turns into the hall in the back. Tapper looks at her, "President! What are you doing little missy?"

"I wanted to know why Jet came here, what's his job here?"

"Just stick around and you'll see."

The muffled announcement of 5 minutes till opening reach her ears, "Ok."

Jet returns in normal Tapper NPC clothes, Vanellope gasps softly, he was playing in this game? Tapper tells Jet he looked good, with a twiddle of fingers he goes and sits at a stool. He seems to be waiting, his yellow eyes longing up at the console screen. Tapper clears his throat and addresses Vanellope.

"Vanellope you should go in the back, you can still see him, but the gamers won't."

With a nod, Vanellope walks into the back hallway just as the first quarter alert goes off. Jet looks up eagerly and smiles sheepishly before the first gamer of the day.

"Why hello Jet! You look good today!"

Vanellope peeks around the corner towards the console screen. There was the face of a little girl, she swiftly took care of Tapper´s customers and Jet, who did a 'cheers' pose for her.

"Good morning to you too. My mom's been doing good this week. Still can't walk...but she is excited to hear I found you here! She wants to know if anyone else is...well..you know, around?"

Jet frowns and shakes his head sadly, she frowns, "Oh. I see. Sorry I didn't mean to touch a sensitive subject for you..."

She rubs her neck nervously and plays in silence but it only takes minutes, "Mom wanted to know if you miss racing."

Jet does sad 'cheers' the girl nods, "You could see if you could go to Sugar Rush, you'd fit right in!"

Jet's eyes widen as she chuckles at the thought, "Mom said in Turbo Time you looked like you had a blueberry on your head! Heh heh, that's funny!"

Tapper looks at Vanellope as he passes the hall, a sad sparkle is in his eyes.

"Oh! If you disappear from this game then I'll look for you in Sugar Rush, deal? Mom really wants to see you race again. Well you and the others, but I don't know if they could come back...can they? Turbo and the twins?"

Jet does a 'cheers', both Tapper and Vanellope gawk. Jet had a secret he told no one but the Turbo Trio; he can store others code within him. Perks of being unfinished, he had Turbo and the twins code inside his own. With every day he collects more and more of loose lines of code. In fact Turbo is almost complete, the red glitches prove it. The girl gasps and jumps excitedly, "Wow! Really! That's so cool! To play you and the others, oh, mom would so happy!"

She squeals in happiness and smiles down at her digital friend, "It's a deal then! You get the others and I'll bring my mom when you get into Sugar Rush, but don't force yourself in- but you're sweet and kind. It would Turbo that would worry me, but you'd keep him in line right?"

Another 'cheers' was Jet's answer.

"Ok, well I just wanted to talk, see ya. I'm closing up here Tapper. Bye!"

With that she leaves, Tapper closes up and begins to clean the place. Jet slips off his stool, takes a drink of his milkshake and helps Tapper clean up. The older character smiles, "Thank you Jet. Go run off now, you've done your part."

Jet salutes him and runs to the back room. Vanellope comes out, "Who was that?"

"Well, I don't know her name exactly. But I did know her mom, Rose was her name. Best Turbo Time player I've ever seen, she loved the four of them. But as time passed, she was injured and unable to play as often. When Turbo Time was unplugged Rose was heartbroken, even more so when she heard what Turbo had done. Cuz, well, she knew that we aren't just lines of code. Rose was the first to learn that we are people. She would talk to every game, lost a lot of friends but gained us, the game characters. Her daughter, who you just met, has been coming for three years. She has been searching for any of the Turbo Time characters and one day Jet forgot to hide and she saw him. From there he's played as a NPC here, until now that is."

Vanellope looks at Tapper, who is casually cleaning a glass.

"He's been waiting since the game was unplugged, that's 30 years...how has he endured racing withdrawal? I at least had a kart...he didn't..."

Tapper chuckles, "Well he's drowned himself in the past, his room in the back is filled with things from Turbo time, pictures, trophies and pieces from the karts. He also helps and NPC in other games, not sure which ones but he really likes just staying here, in his memories. Easy thing to do when your code is that shredded...Vanellope, he can not speak, his voice file is missing from his code since the game's been unplugged.."

She blinks in shock, so that's why he wasn't talking earlier. Tapper places the glass down, "He doesn't like people to know but really misses them, Turbo and the twins you know, he keeps a photograph in his helmet and I've heard him cry himself to sleep a few times...poor kid...he's game age is 16...lost all he knew and is forced to wear the mark that Turbo left on the Arcade...not many like him..at all..."

Jet comes back and smiles at Tapper but stops when he sees Vanellope, a quick back step and confused hand gestures. She recognizes the mannerisms that King Candy showed, did Turbo pick them up from Jet? She shakes herself mentally, this is Jet, not Turbo. But the nagging thought of him returning scared her.

"I'm sorry Jet but I followed you here, I needed to watch you. I'm so sorry."

Jet rubs his neck and looks at her from under his helmet, with a huff he flicks his curl back into place. He gestured if they should leave, she nodded, "It would be better if we did, now come on, wouldn't want Admiral Underpants to be angry."

A quirked eyebrow is what she gets, "Ralph, a doh!"

Jet perks up and waves to Tapper and heads to the train. Vanellope smiles and races after him. The silence was comfortable for both of them. Thankfully with it being arcade hours there was no one around other gameless characters. Jet smiles softly at them as they enter Sugar Rush's gate, they seem excited for him. The slight pain in the back of his head returns and starts throbbing.

-No can't pass out here...can't...pas-

He slumps forward and gasps in pain, Vanellope turns around quickly. Cold sweat was running down his forehead, he couldn't even think straight.

"Jet? Jet what's wrong?"

He points to his head and promptly passes out. Vanellope is just able to catch his head.

"Drat, well um..."

-{+}-

Again Jet wakes in the cake bed, Felix cleaning his warm forehead.

"Oh my land you're ok!"

Several blinks is Jet's response, Felix stands and leaves the room. Ralph, Vanellope and Sgt. Calhoun walk in after a few seconds, Jet scrambles against the wall. He seems to try to merge with the chocolate walls, Vanellope hops onto the bed, "Easy Jet..."

He struggles to put his heart back in his chest, and out of his throat. A shimmer of blue pixels roll through him, Felix sighs in relief. Ralph takes one step and is towering over Jet, who clutches Vanellope in fear.

"Ralph! He's just a kid!"

The four of them look at her, Jet still clings to her, shivering slightly.

"How do you know pint size?"

"I talked to Tapper."

Jet's eyes widen, Tapper told her things about him. Panic raced through his code, he squirms and tries to bolt away again but Ralph catches him by the jumpsuit. He kicks and fights, desperate to escape. Felix clears his throat, "Let's take him up to the main room maybe he won't freak out."

Jet begins to gesture wildly, angry at the treatment he's receiving, but he soon realizes that none of them understood his language. He crossed his arms and pouts angrily as his carried like a bad puppy up to a salmon colored room. He takes in the room, the detail was beautiful, stunning even. But a flicker of movement towards the far end of the room catches his attention the most; loose code. It's red luster told him exactly who's it was; Turbo's. Excitement filled Jet till he glitches free of Ralph's grasp, but he doesn't go for it, fear of being caught before grasping the code kept him still. Felix fixes his hat, and looks at Vanellope, "Ok so what did Tapper tell you?"

"Well...he's game age is 16. He can't talk because he's missing his voice file. Ummm...oh he needs other characters code to function properly."

Jet flushes in embarrassment, she was giving up sensitive information about him and he didn't like it at all. He claps a hand lightly over her mouth to silence her, a red glitch ripples through the fearful racer. Vanellope understands that the others probably shouldn't know Jet´s weaker points. She nods and removes his hand from mouth and, "It's ok Jet, the adults don't need to know the good stuff."

Ralph grumbles and straightens, "Whatever...come on the arcade is gonna open soon."

Vanellope blinks and looks towards Jet, "Can you stay here? I have a race to host."

Jet nods and soon all four leave, Felix murmuring something to Vanellope. As the double doors close Jet turns toward wisps of loose code. Cautiously he walks to it, the glitching pixels memorize him. If he could just touch them, he wouldn't be alone anymore, Turbo and he would be facing the world. Removing a glove he extends his fingers, grey flesh caresses the code before absorbing it all. A deep rooted warmth begins to spread from his fingers to his very core, he clutches his chest and shivers.

-My room, I-I have get back to it-

Stumbling almost drunkenly, Jet makes his way back to his room. Slamming the door closed his legs give out and he falls to his side, panting and scrabbling at the ground for breath. To his horror he watches his avatar slowly turn white. Panicked gasps and thrashes to shake the transformation carry on for about ten minutes before Jet collapses in exhaustion, half of his body has been consumed by Turbo's avatar. Oddly there is no pain, only pressure as Turbo's code begins to take over more and more, and a strange sense of peace washes over Jet. It's weird, to carry someone's code for so long only to be consume by it. He shuts his eyes as the avatar begins to cover his head, blackness sweeps in swiftly. Just as Turbo's code completely covers Jet he explodes into pixels, a cloud of blue and red pixels swirl and separate. Jet's code snaps back together and he falls onto his knees, stunned. There he watches the red pixels form limbs and body, Turbo was back! Turbo's legs give and Jet just catches him.

"P-please d- be a- dr-dd-dream."

Turbo's eyes open, he looks around in confusion, "Where the hell are we?"


	2. Player 2 quest

(ooc: holy cheese nix! The Misadventures of four Teenagers has had a HUGE positive response, i am amazed. but i need help from you guys. with jet's ability to absorb code he has 'power ups' one already is Mario's fire balls. I'd love to hear your thoughts! right now it's arcade game power ups, something from an effect to a full on power all are encouraged. i will expand to video games later in the story. so help? you can find the boys on my tumblr; Ask-Misadventuring-Teens. get to know them, ask questions or smother them in love. all are welcomed)

((ooc: thank you all for reading, following, and reviewing. i love all your support!))

"P-please d- be a- dr-dd-dream."

Turbo's eyes open, he looks around in confusion, "Where the hell are we?"

-{+}-

Jet laughs and cries softly, hugging Turbo. The white clad racer sits up a little and sits Jet on his lap.  
"Y-you ne-ver ch-change, do -ou."

Turbo looks up at Jet, "JJ...ok question round. Where's Turbo Time?"

"Gone..."

Turbo shudders, "How long?"

"Th-irty years."

"Where are the Twins?"

"In my code.."

"Where are we?"

"Sugar R-ush"

"Where have you...stayed?"

"T-apper's"

"You've been alone for thirty years?"

"...Yes..."

Turbo stares, he removes Jet´s helmet and kisses his forehead. The warm contact causes Jet to jump forward and tightly hug Turbo. Unable to offset Jet´s weight, the newly formed racer falls on his back with a curse.

"What the hell J-?"

A soft sob and Jet´s weak shivers bring Turbo back to reality. Jet´s been alone for thirty years; he assumed he went through with attacking Road Blasters. The Twins are gone but Jet is wearing Drift's scarf, did they help Jet escape before they died when the game was unplugged? Who helped Jet out? Tapper did, but did Felix? The handy man liked the four of them, maybe he did help Jet. A sigh passes through his lips as he reaches down and pets the crying racer's head. He then returns his hug and whispers softly to Jet, trying to calm him down. After a minute or two just a hiccup and tears were left. Turbo wipes away the last tears, "Hey buck up kid, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you, understand?"

Jet nods and sniffles, turning his head to the side he listens to Turbo breathe. Turbo groans and runs a hand through his white hair, "You're glitching again...then again you just lost a huge amount of code to remake me. Hmph..."

Jet just smiles timidly, the corners of his mouth twitching a little. The older racer sighs, "Knowing you, you've got no loose code to balance out the lack of code you are now suffering from. Sweet Creator, Jet!"

All he gets is a smile, he presses the heel of his hand against Jet´s forehead, "Dumbass."

Jet pushes against Turbo's hand and smiles happily, this was real; Turbo was truly back. Lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear Turbo try and get his attention, till he gets knock on his temple.

"Code to Jet! You in there?"

"W-hat?"

"You need code, which is outside this game, you can't leave yet, how am I gonna go get your code?"

Instead of answering Jet grasps Turbo's head and focuses a glitch, his avatar covers Turbo's. Jet was Turbo, Turbo was Jet.

"You can not stay like that."

A blue glitch ripples from Jet's head to feet turning him back to his original avatar. Turbo seemed satisfied, "Are they racing?"

Again Jet doesn't answer, instead he takes Turbo to the main room and out onto a balcony. Turbo gasps in shock at the expanse before him, the candy landscape, the race tracks and diverse characters amaze him.

"St-ay away from th-the tracks an- just go to th- rainbow bridge...and str-aight to Tapper´s..."

Turbo nods grimly, he eyes the tracks and maps the best way to get out.

"Ok, you go back to the room so people don't get suspicious, I'll take care the rest."

Jet turns and back down the hall, "Th-at's what I was afrai- you'd s-say..."

"Where's your faith Jay?"

Jet looks back for a moment, "Just...please come back..."

He closes the door behind, leaving a stunned Turbo in his wake. His voice didn't crack or glitch, and the soul crushing loneliness in his voice. Turbo shivers and makes sure his Jet disguise is still intact. He reminds himself to stay away from the tracks. Staying low and moving swiftly, Turbo reaches the bridge with no confrontation. He looks up at the golden gate will he be able to go through? Reaching out his hand and waiting for the blue light, nothing happens. He jumps through the gate and down to the train that leaves as soon as he's settled.

-Go straight to Tapper´s, don't talk to anyone, that shouldn't be hard...hopefully-

Turbo scans the station, making sure no one is going to see him. With the coast clear Turbo books it across the station and into Tapper. He peeks into the console after hopping off the train. Tapper wasn't being played and his back was turned, Turbo carefully sneaks into the back room, using a key in Jet's avatar had in it's pocket. He unlocks the door and looks back, no one heard. Slipping into the room he freezes, the room was covered in things Jet had collected over the years. There were trophies and medals from Turbo Time, Turbo runs a gloved hand over the photos, news and other memorabilia Jet had.

"What happened to our game?"

He looks up, a frame was covered by the checkered flag, he lifts it and jumps at the headline; "TURBO GAME JUMPS!" The article tells about his game jumping, ruining both Road Blasters and his own game, and the loss of twins. A picture had Jet hiding his face in Drift's scarf. Turbo runs a hand over said scarf, "Oh Jet...what the hell was I thinking that day?"

Turning his attention away from the news article and to the room itself he sees loose code everywhere, "Well, that was easy."

Sure there was code, but how to get it all? Scratching his head Turbs looks for something to put the code in. The only thing that looked big enough was the checkered blanket on Jet's bed.

"That'll work."

He gathers as much as he can, careful not to absorb any himself. With the code tied up he leaves the room, unfortunately Tapper was in game.

"Hi Tapper, where's Jet?"

Tapper looks up at the gamer and shrugs before serving root beer. The girl frowns and chews her lip, "Hmph, wonder if he is trying to get into Sugar Rush. I hope so, it'll be nice to see him race again my mom said, him and Turbo and the Twins as well! Mom's so happy to hear that Jet has a chance to bring them back. Heh, well um, give Jet my luck and best wishes Tapper!"

She just leaves, Tapper finishes up and closes the game session. Turbo's eyes were glued to where the girl had been, why was she so familiar? Blinking and shaking his head Turbo looks over towards Tapper, who is not paying him the least bit of attention. He quickly leaves and holds Jet's code close to himself.

"Who...was...she?"

Shaking off the feeling of deja vu and foreboding, Turbo cautiously crosses GCS while looking out for Surge Protector. Successfully making it back to Sugar Rush a new challenge opened up; get back to the castle without being seen.

"Great..."

-{+}-

Meanwhile Jet has been occupying himself with one of his many power ups; Mario's fire balls. Flicking his wrist the flame appears in his hand and he casually flings it at the vanilla rock wall. Yet another burn mark on the wall, he smiles softly and taps his chest twice, his code opens up and he scrolls through till he gets to Tron's power up. Clicking it the white on his jumpsuit and his scarf glow bright blue.

"I like this..."

He smiles and double taps again, "Come on, thirty years and a plethora of power ups, where are they?"

Just as he clicks to deactivate the glow the door opens up. He glances up at his copy, " 'ello Turbs."

"Your voice isn't glitching."

Jet points to the exposed code, Turbo nods and shows him the blanket. Jet perks up as he sees blue glows through the fabric.

"First change me back."

Jet hops over and grasps Turbo's face and glitches, his avatar recedes and Turbo becomes Turbo again. He grabs the blanket and puts it on the floor, untying the knot and releasing the code. He brings the code closer and sorts through it all before cleaning out any viruses and malware. Jet smiles up at Turbo, "Thank you."

He places the code within him again, each time a glitch ripples through him. Turbo watches but pays close attention to the door.

"Who's the girl that plays Tapper? She was looking for you."

Jet simply puts, "She's Rose's daughter. I don't know her-ugh- name but she knows we're not just lines of code."

Turbo looks at him in shock, "Daughter?"

Jet sighs and looks up at him, opting to gesture at him.

-It's been thirty years dummy-

"Sorry if all my memories are the night before I left..."

That hit a nerve, Jet looks away and brings the blanket to himself and whispers, "Do you know what's this blanket is?"

Turbo stares, "No."

Jet chuckles and flips it over, a big red T was in the middle of the blanket. Turbo blinks in shock, it's the first blanket he gave Jet.

"You kept it?"

"Well, yea, it's special to me."

Confusion covered Turbo's face, "How did you- How do you HAVE it?"

Jet points to his chest as he slips the last few code lines into place. Turbo smacks himself in the head, he was an idiot, "Oh."

He receives a giggle from the smaller racer. A growl bubbles up from Turbo's throat, no one laughs at his stupidity. Marching straight up to Jet he yanks him up. Jet squeaks and struggles to loosen Turbo's grip, he glitches in panic and it spreads to Turbo. He drops Jet and stumbles back as his avatar spasms, groaning in pain.

"Turbo? Turbo are you ok?!"

Sliding down the wall and holding his stomach he says glitchily, "H-How do yo- s-tand th-this?"

Jet chuckles and touches Turbo's shoulder, the glitching stops, "Remember I was created like that. You and the Twins weren't."

Turbo shivers, "UGH! That's awful!"

Jet laughs but stops, "Someone's coming, hide."

Turbo scrambles behind the bed and hides under it. Jet wraps the blanket around himself and stares at the door, slightly frightened. Vanellope walks in, "Arcade's closed, you wanna race?"

Jet lifts his hands and moves them like a steering wheel. Vanellope blinks, processes what he what he was trying to say.

"Oh! A kart! Um well I have something to show you, come with me!"

She turns and skips away, Jet places the blanket on the bed and follows Vanellope. He pauses to cast Turbo a sorrowful glance and leaves the room.

-{+}-

"Hmmm, clearly I'm not all that welcome here."

Turbo claws himself from under the bed and straightens his helmet. He takes a piece of paper from his pocket and writes, "Will be hiding out by one of the beginners tracks, find me when arcade opens."

Turbo places under Jet's blanket and sprints out of the room like pac man was on his heels. To get away from this place is blessing in itself. One glance back as he hit the candy tree forest was all he gave, he would not go back there unless he didn't have to hide.

-{+}-

Jet follows Vanellope deeper and deeper into the castle. His anxiety continues to raise with each step, a gentle hand on his shoulder eases him however. Vanellope smiles seeing Jet calm from the contact, "This place is deep in the cliff, but it's really cool! King Candy had a taste in karts."

She walks away and turns right down the hall, "Come on Winters!"

Jet blushes softly and runs after her, and trips as he tries to stop next to her. He gets a face full of floor, Vanellope crouched next to him.

"Foot racing is not your strong point, huh?"

Jet lifts his head and nods, separating his code he fixes his cracked tooth.

"Cool trick."

Jet hides his face and sits up, pointing to the door in front of them.

"This- well let me show you."

She opens the door, lights flicker on and reveal the surprise. Karts, at least a dozen of them are lined up neatly in this garage. Jet gets to his feet, walking in a trance into the room. This was like finding a secret level or bonus item to the race starved racer. Each kart was beautifully crafted right down to the little details. He looks over each one, reading off the stats in his head. It was until his hand brushed a curtain the trance was broken, he points.

"Oh, what's behind this curtain. Oh, you'll like it."

Curiosity claws desperately at the sixteen year old's will. Lifting a shaky hand he pulls on a rope, the curtain falls back. Jet gasps in shock, he's caught between crying and laughing.

"I told you that you'd like it!"

-{+}-

Turbo had been marching determinedly, trying to find a good place to hide. What he finds he immediately fell into, literally, the ground gave out from under him and swallows him. The hole disappeared leaving Turbs in near darkness. The disgruntled racer growls, pushing his helmet back in place. He stands up to dust off his jumpsuit, while flicking off the chocolate splinters from his shoulders. Scanning the area Turbo sees one tunnel leading, what looks like, up. His frame droops and he gives a 'fuck my life' face, "Hmph...ok?"

Turbo walks towards the tunnel, hesitant but he mentally slaps himself.

"You are Turbo, afraid of nothing!"

He glances up at the ceiling of the cave, the hole was still gone. Cursing softly under his breath, he heads into the darkness.

"Better not be stuck down here!"

-{+}-

Four classic crafted karts gleam at Jet, the colors make a sob catch in his throat; it was Turbo Time styled Sugar Rush karts. There were two karts with the same central designs the twins. He recognized his own kart, running a trembling hand over sugar glazed hood. The last one amazes him; it was Turbo's original kart design. Only someone from the game would have known the design. Unlike the up-beat feelings a cold shiver shoots up his spine, could it have been Original Turbo? The mere thought made Jet worried, how corrupt could Original Turbo be? If only Jet knew the truth about his original Turbo, how he attacked and ruled Sugar Rush in disguise. Vanellope looks at Jet, jumping up and waving her arms, "Hey Winters!"

Jet jumps back and bumps into his kart, he clutches the door in attempt to stay grounded in reality.

"Hey are we gonna race?"

Jet gives a slow, timid nod.

"Then let's race!"

(sorry for any errors, I'm writing on my kindle, it eats words or does weird auto correct)


	3. First Race

"Hey are we gonna race?"

Jet gives a slow, timid nod.

"Well, let's race!"

-{+}-

Jet blinks and jumps into the kart, a excited glitch rolls through him. Vanellope leans over the kart, "It may be somewhat different from your kart in Turbo Time. So I'll drive us down to the track. My kart's already there so get in the back."

Jet nods in understanding but opens his code, withdrawing a line of binary, he meshes it into the kart's code. A glitch ripples through it, adjusting the stats to Jet's liking, he then pulls himself onto the back of the kart. Vanellope stares up at him, "This isn't hard to handle right? Assuming you just put on the settings it would have had in Turbo Time."

Jet gestured a 'it's not.' She nods and hops into the driver's seat, turning it on and shifting into first. Jet almost purred in restrained ecstasy, the rumble of the engine and the smell of fuel. Every racer's daily pleasure but missing it for thirty years it just throws him through a loop. Vanellope let's Jet enjoy the kart as she fumbles to find the garage door opener. Jet snaps back to reality as the garage opens, as the kart moves forward he grasps the spoiler. He braces himself as she shifts into first gear and speeds out towards the tracks. If one word could sum up Jet's feelings it would be ecstatic; to feel a kart move, the jostle from the chocolate dirt and rock candy and the sound of an excellent engine. Jet flicks down his visor and just let's his mind wander back in time.

-{+}-

Mr. Litwik had just passed the console as Jet rounds the track.

"Goodnight boys, see ya in the morning."

Jet smiles up at the man for a moment before skidding to a halt right next to Turbo's kart. He puts his visor up, "We tied, amazingly. Want to go again?"

Turbo gives him a side long glare, but the energy bursting from Jet calms the anger bubbling up. A smirk replaces his grimace, "Yes, I win you have to drink the root beer at Tapper's."

Jet baulks and flushes red, "Hey! No, you said I never had to that again after what happened last time!"

Turbo just chuckles darkly, "Aw, but you enjoyed it."

Shift walks up to them and leans on Turbo's head, "No teasing the minors Turbs, you know Tapper won't give him root beer after that episode."

Jet lowers his eyes, he hated root beer with a passion. Only once did Turbo convince him to drink it, the next morning he woke up with Turbo, in his bed with no recollection of the events prior, thankfully both were clothed. He and Turbo's relationship has been rocky at best since. Each struggling to resist the girlfriend code the programmers left in Jet, dear Void was it difficult. Now Jet and Turbo have been getting closer again, more so then they would let the twins know. As Jet sinks deeper into a depressing pit he's brought back by a touch on his shoulder. Jet snaps his head up, Drift smiles down at him asking for a race.

"Yes!"

Drift hops into his kart and revs the engine, Jet returns the challenge and the two tear out onto the track. Turbo has to switch the kart into reverse to dodge Jet speeding by.

"Your too slow Turbs! Your getting THIRD PLACE!"

Turbo screams in anger and floors it, racing after Jet. Shift jumps into his kart and speeds after the other three. Jet feels the usual competing code rise up, he shifts into third gear and grins as Turbs races past.

"Turbo-Tastic!"

Jet stomps on the gas and passes him, shifting gears and hitting reverse, successfully spinning the kart to face Turbo, "Prepare to lose~"

Another flick of the stick he turns back around and disappears in a cloud of dust. In the end Turbo did wind up in third place, Drift had beaten him by a foot. Jet sprang onto Drift as he got out of the kart, "That was AWESOME!"

-{+}-

Jet smiles at the memory, Vanellope turns onto the track and parks.

"Enjoy your ride Winters?"

Jet nods drunkenly, he adjusts himself into the seat after Vanellope jumps out.

"Now this is where you learn to drive this kart. Then race me. So chop-chop."

Jet scoffs and smiles, he turns the kart on begins to get the feel of the kart. He presses lightly on the accelerator, the engine response is with a light rev. The middle pedal he deduced to be reverse and the far left the brake. Jet looks over at Vanellope and points to the clutch.

"It has, I think, six gears."

Jet nods absently and flicks down his visor, for the first time ever he felt nervous to be behind the wheel of a kart. But he casts that aside and hits the gas, quickly shifting into first gear. The kart jumps forward fluidly, Jet grins and shifts into second, adrenaline igniting in his veins.

-{+}-

Turbo growls in frustration, he's been searching the tunnels endlessly since he's been trapped in them. About to sit down and give up for a while he stops and listens to the sound a kart revving. Excited he dashes forward taking a turn to a dead end, he glares at it. A flicker of movement sparks hope, he carefully steps forwards and reaches out, the wall gives way.

"It's a glitch. I got to remember this."

He peeks through the wall, Vanellope was talking to Jet as he sat in a kart like the one he had in TurboTime. Panicked he jumps back, "Shit, she's there. Wait... Jet's in a kart? Where- When. ugh!"

Yanking his hair and dragging his hands down his face Turbo glares at the glitch of a wall. Now having a way out, he sits down and debates if he should risk looking out to watch Jet race. He decides against with Vanellope right there too.

"Glamor- Graphics, damnit...oh well."

Rolling over and curling up Turbo shuts his eyes and is lulled to sleep by the sound of the kart's engine.

-{+}-

All was going well till Jet crashed into the wall after taking a turn too sharply, the impact threw him over the dash and cracked his visor. Vanellope gasps and glitch jumps to him, "Are you ok?!"

Jet peels himself off the dash and smiles sheepishly, he had a cut over his eye where his visor broke. She squeaks and begins to fuss over him. Jet sighs softly and lifts the mangled visor, he runs his fingers over the cut and it disappears under his Fix-it ability. Vanellope was still worried, looking at the kart now, "I don't see too much damage... Jet you can't be reckless, you're not a part of this game yet!"

-That's where you're wrong.-

He just nods at her with an apologetic smile on his face. She huffs and pouts before going back to the sidelines. He throws the kart in reverse and backs up, casting a glance at the little president. Had he heard her right, she said he wasn't part of the game YET. Jet grins and throws the kart into 2nd gear and speeds away. The kart didn't have any mechanical damage, thank mod, just some body damage. He shifts to 3rd gear and takes a deep turn, the back wheels screech in protest. Vanellope screams at him on the sidelines but he ignores it.

-Ok, time to see if I remember a quick spin.-

Down shifting, he hits the brakes and turns the wheels right. As the kart turns he taps the reverse and the gas, causing the kart to spin into reverse. His excitement diminishes into fear as he drives in reverse. He just barely makes one of the turns, he spins the kart again and floors the gas.

"Hey! Winters! I don't want to scrape you off the walls! Ease up on the gas!"

Jet chuckles to himself and stops on a dime, his kart lined up with her's. He sits back and grins, -Well?-

"You are the most reckless driver I have ever seen! You aren't a part of this game yet but you act as if you are!"

Jet gave an apologetic frown and nods, he was always known to be reckless. Vanellope clears her throat, "Other than that, you still got it!"

Jet jumps from his seat in eagerness, a glitch ripples over him. She watches a fellow racer enjoy the praise, "Ok Winter, time to face me."

Jet slams his head against the wheel and sighs, he looks at her with a smile. He points to her kart and revs his engine in challenge. Vanellope glitches and hops into her kart, "You're going down Jet!"

He pulls up to the start line, watching Vanellope roll up next to him, she starts the count down. The smell of candy fuel, the rumble of the kart engine, and the competitiveness in the air.

3...

2...

1...

GO!

Jet punches it and the two blow across the start line. Vanellope quickly takes the lead but Jet is right on her bumper the whole time. She tries to shake him off her tail but leaves an opening, Jet takes it and blows past her with a competitive grin. Vanellope mentally kicks herself for giving him such an opening, she shifts up and races after him. She glitches in front of him, "HAH!"

Jet growls after his breath, glitches rippling over him, he slides down into his seat more and hits the throttle. Spooked by Jet's aggressive reaction she tries to glitch away, but a touch from behind and a flash of blue stops her. Jet had taken her glitch and glitched forward himself, almost scaring himself off the road. Vanellope stares in shock, she's unable to recover enough and Jet wins by a few inches. Screeching to a halt he jumps out and kisses the ground, terror radiates off him. Vanellope stops next to him and leans over, "What was that?"

"I-I don't k-now."

Both freeze, Jet grits his teeth in anger at his mistake. Vanellope jumps out of her kart and tackles him, "You can speak again! That glitching must of helped!"

Jet is unable to hold her weight, rolls over onto his back. He has his hands up in defense, just barely hearing what she just said. Fright melts into happiness, she didn't suspect him, he smiles up at her and shrugs.

"I- guess."

She pauses and places a hand on her cheek, "You're a little glitchy...hmmm..."

"Th-irty years is a l-long time..."

His smile falters a little as she tilts his head back, looking at the slight glitches popping across his throat.

"That's cool. Does it hurt?"

"Only b-" A glitch breaks his voice, "big glitches h-urt...this just t-tickles."

She touches the glitches, it separates her own code for a moment. Jet pushes her away and sits up, "B-be careful...my code consumes others sometimes..."

His voice didn't fluctuate or glitch, he smiles at that and fixes his scarf. Vanellope blinks in slight horror, "Does it give you like...superpowers?"

Jet opens his code and scrolls through, activating Mario Fireballs, he snaps his fingers and the fireball appears, "Yes."

The small president springs to her feet, eyes huge as she oggles the flame, "That's so...COOL! What else you got?"

Jet scrolls through again, activating Mario Turtleshell, Link's shield, Mega-man's gun and Tron light effect. Vanellope is almost spazzing in amazement, "Why does it do that?!"

Jet shrugs, "I've always been able to take code, to you know, stabilize my code. Sometimes the code stays and I have the powers. It's weird...and scary sometimes."

She plays with his scarf, which is still lit up, he taps his code and turns it off. She points to his opened chest.

"What's that?"

"My code, I guess this is way I can go to other games...I carry my code with me. Again...it's always been like that."

She shifts forward and begins to scroll through, and stops at the icons of the twins. Jet frowns and explains who they are, and how he's searching for the last of their code to bring them back. Vanellope touches his shoulder, "Don't worry, you'll get them back."

"I hope..."

She claps her hands and stands, "You gonna stay here and practice more, Winters?"

Jet nods and smiles, "I'll be back by the time the arcade's open, I promise."

"I'll hold you to it."

She skips over to her kart and starts it up, "See ya later!"

Jet smiles and waves as she tears up the way back to the castle. He drags himself back to his kart, "Who made you I wonder."

He examines the damage he dealt to the kart's body, the front end was most damaged. He smiles and separates the code, fixing the damage at it's core. Pleased with his handiwork Jet places the code back together, the kart looks good as new. He peeks under the kart itself and begins to fish out chocolate chunks.

-{+}-

Turbo woke up with a start as Vanellope drives by, he presses into the chocolate wall until her engine has died. He swallows and shakes his head, angry at his reaction to the kart. He stands and dusts himself off, looking through the glitched wall. Turbo watches Jet fix his kart, he steps out and waltzes over. He rubs Jet's shoulder, "Hello love~"

Jet jumps, hitting his head on the undercarriage of the kart, groaning he slides out from under it.

"What the hell?"

He rolls over and stares up at Turbo, he growls softly. Turbo kneels down next to him, sly grin coming onto his face, "So tense~"

Jet's face explodes in a blush, unable to regain his composure fast enough. He pushes Turbo away with his boot, "D-Don't you dare!"

Turbo holds up his hands and smiles, "Hey, I figured you wouldn't- clearly we need time."

Jet stares and nods, he rolls over and stands up, hugging Turbo tightly. The white racer did not expect the sudden hug but easily returns it, "So this is...your kart?"

Jet lets go and turns, nodding, "Yea...I don't know how it's here the others are back at the castle, but they're all sugar rush karts...it's weird..."

Turbo walks to it and leans over it, "Interesting, it has it down to the little details."

"Yea, it's as if someone built it from TurboTime...but I never came to this till...yesterday? Yea yesterday...so who could have...?"

Turbo shrugs and continues looking over the sweet kart, running his fingers over the expertly crafted vehicle. Jet sits down and looks around, "Do you think we could scrap out a new life here?"

Turbo pauses and meets Jet's gaze, it was hard to tell from there they stood now.

"...Maybe..."

A soft smile was Jet's response, "At least it's something..."

Turbo just rolls his eyes and opens the hood, he pokes and prods at the parts. He had no idea how a kart could possibly run like this. He mutters under his breath as he continues looking through the kart's engine. Jet sighs and lays back, hope raising in his chest, maybe Vanellope would allow them into the game. He glances over at Turbo, who's hissing in disgust at the candified kart. For some reason the others didn't like because he was from TurboTime could he prove that he and Turbo, and eventually the twins, weren't a threat? Maybe, but that would take a huge undertaking trying to match their 8-bit code with Sugar Rush's complex coding. Maybe they would even have to change their appearance to help the game accept them, he shuddered at the thought. No, he needed to bring Shift and Drift back and THEN and only then can he focus on Sugar Rush acceptance. Something snapped in place, "Wait, why are you here?"

Turbo snickered, "I was wondering when you'd ask that, was starting to lost faith. I left, I'm not hiding around the castle like a criminal, I'd rather hide in a bigger place. So I'll stay here 'till you get Glamor- glyphs on your side."

Jet looks down, "Glamor-...oh? OH! Vanellope? Yea, she seems to ok with me, that's a good start, I guess. But, wait why are gonna stay here? We could talk to her-"

He jumps back as Turbo slams the hood down, "Jet, I've only been here half a day and I can tell I am NOT welcome here. If that girl doesn't like me, she'll never let you in here. Never."

He sighs and looks at Jet, who's in near tears. He kicks himself for scaring him and walks up to the shivering racer, wiping away to tears.

"Hey, I'm sorry, it's just...I can FEEL hostility in the air, and I'm worried about you. I want to race again, believe me I do. But you here been around so much longer than me, you deserve her trust. I mean sure, I'd love to be accepted here, but that could take some time. Besides, with me here, I can look for the twins code."

Jet sniffles and smiles up at Turbo, "Ok, that...sounds good. I'll visit as often as I can!"

Turbo slides off Jet's helmet and ruffles the soft hair. Jet blushes softly, "I can't stay tonight, I promised Vanellope I'd be back by Arcade hours...I'm sorry."

Turbo chuckles, "Hey wouldn't want to break your track record. Are you going to go home soon?"

Jet nods and frowns, "Yes, I want to look at my code, it feels like it needs cleaned."

"Fair enough, I didn't break the kart so whenever you want to leave you can."

"O-ok"

-{+}-

Turbo enjoyed his time with Jet, watching him race and talking to him about the long lonely thirty the boy dealt with. But He knew Jet had to leave him, he didn't like the thought but Jet had to. So swallowing the hurt he wakes Jet up, the smaller racer wakes with a start, his thumb still trapped between his teeth.

"You still sleep sucking your thumb? How cute."

Jet blushes and lets his hand fall to his side. Turbo sighs and tells Jet he should go.

"You'll come back tomorrow right?"

Jet nods as he stands and stretches. Turbo stands and puts Jet's helmet on his head, covering his eyes. Jet gets flustered and pulls his helmet up, receiving a kiss from Turbo, he freezes up. Turbo smiles and whispers good night before turning and walking through the glitched wall. It took Jet two minutes to recover from Turbo's little stunt, blushing harshly he goes to his kart. The vehicle starts up easily and Jet looks back as he drives off. He sees Turbo wave and he smiles.

-Maybe it'll be alright...-

end chap. 3

sweet mod, i am sorry it took a while.


	4. Secret BOSS level

Jet nods as he stands and stretches. Turbo stands and puts Jet's helmet on his head, covering his eyes. Jet gets flustered and pulls his helmet up, receiving a kiss from Turbo, he freezes up. Turbo smiles and whispers good night before turning and walking through the glitched wall. It took Jet two minutes to recover from Turbo's little stunt, blushing harshly he goes to his kart. The vehicle starts up easily and Jet looks back as he drives off. He sees Turbo wave and he smiles.

-Maybe it'll be alright...-

-{+}-

As Jet pulls up to the castle he spots Ralph and Vanellope, fear rides up his spine at the menace in Ralph's eyes. Fortunately he is way too tired to allow his fear to show, he stops in front of them, "Evenin'"

Ralph grabs Jet by his scarf and hoists him up, "Where we're you?"

Vanellope hits Ralph's hand and yells, "Hey! I let him stay behind I knew where he was! So leave him alone!"

Ralph growls softly, Jet brings himself into a defensive ball in fear of being hit. The wrecker glares down at the little president, "He could just be like him!"

Vanellope glares back, "No he's not! Remember Ralph this is MY game, put him down!"

Ralph looks at Jet suspiciously, the terrified racer glitches a little. He sighs and puts him down, "Fine, but you better be right."

He turns and stomps off towards the bridge, the arcade was going to open soon. Jet swallows thickly and adjusts his scarf so he could breathe easier. Vanellope helps him to his shaky feet, "Go to the throne room, I'm gonna go put away your car."

Jet nods solemnly and trudged uncomfortably to the throne room. With each guard he passed he flinched, the hard glares he could feel made his stomach sink. He wanted to know why no one liked him, he was just a racer with a glitch nothing threatening. Entering the room he sits at the steps of throne, playing with his scarf, a few tears welling up.

"I don't know Drift...I just wanted a friend...I don't want to be alone anymore...wh- what should I d-o.."

He whimpers softly and pulls his helmet over his eyes, shaking in pain with small glitches popping lightly over his back. Long and painfully quiet moments pass till Vanellope returns to find him in such a vulnerable state.

"Win-...Jet are you ok buddy?"

Jet jumps and aggressively rubs his eyes, putting on his smile and looks at her as if nothing happened. Vanellope flinches a little, starting to see Jet's problems, but she figured from experience that being alone for a long time can grate on one's sanity. She puts a hand on Jet's shoulder, "You don't have to hide your feelings...what's wrong?"

She watches as Jet's feeble front crumble and starts crying, "W-Why does n-o one like m-me?! They a-always look a-t me like I'm gonna d-do something bad! I...I just want a f-friend...I wa-nt my big b-brother back..."

He curls up and bawls, as he crumbles into the neglected little kid he was for thirty years. Vanellope just takes in the information he stuttered out and holds onto it tightly. She leans forward and hugs him, rubbing his back gently, "There there..."

Jet sniffles and clings to her, letting himself fall into the comfort of someone's touch.

"Y-you don't hate me t-too?"

She pulls back and looks at the shaking racer, sympathy in her eyes, "No I don't hate you because I know what you're going through."

The little grey racer blinks in shock, "H-how? You're the l-leader of this game..."

She sighs and hugs him tightly before letting go, "Get comfy 'cuz this could be a long story."

Jet lays down on the steps and takes off his helmet, laying his head next to her leg. She smiles a little and runs her fingers through his hair. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Vanellope begins her story.

"Well then the game was plugged in, I was the console leader. But someone named King Candy came here and overran the game. He ripped up my code and locked away the memories of everyone else so try thought he was the rightful leader. I was treated terribly and made to live at Diet Cola Mountain. He made sure I couldn't race or even make a kart, and got all the other racers to down right hate me..."

She looks down at Jet, who rolled onto his back to be able to read her emotions while listening to her. She smiled softly, He wasn't going to like the ending.

"So for years I watched them race, unable to leave the game. Every time I tried to enter King Candy would make it harder and harder, till you had to pay to play. So that stopped all my hopes of racing...until a year ago when Ralph came crashing in here from Hero's Duty. He had gotten a medal there and screwed up, bringing a cy-bug with him. I thought that the medal was a coin so I took it. One race entry and angry taffy monster later it turns out that he would do anything to get his medal back. Ralph found me after following the other racers, they destroyed my kart but he scared them off. We entered a pack, he helped me get a real kart and I won his medal back. He got me a kart and taught me how to drive, but King Candy tried once more to keep me away. He convinced Ralph that what he was doing was for my own good...Ralph smashed my kart."

Jet's eyes widen, terrified of the thought of the wrecker smashing his kart. Vanellope rubs his shoulder, "It gets better, don't worry."

He nods softly.

"When Ralph left the game he found out that King Candy was lying, he came back. Felix had somehow managed to get caught and thrown in jail. Ralph brought my kart to Felix and got him to fix it, an then came and freed me. The race had started when we got to the start line, it didn't take me long to catch up to the others. I was in second place when I caught up to King Candy, he took a shortcut to try and get ahead of me. And you remember that cy-bug? Well it made an army and it was attacking the game. So I was in the Sorbet Tunnel when he came flying back onto the track, he trapped my kart on the hood of his. I was so scared at the twisted face, he started smashing my windshield with the horn antenna. I...grabbed and in my panic I glitched and glitched him as well...King Candy was just a skin."

Jet was on his hands and knees, the tension was evident, "W-who was it?"

He was intrigued, and Vanellope could almost cry thinking of what she was about to say. She places a hand on his shoulder she sits him down, "Now remember that I don't hold you in any light of who it was."

Jet's excitement diminishes rapidly along with his grey color.

"It was Turbo, Turbo had used King Candy skin to rule the game and he was going to kill me..."

Jet begins to hyperventilate and back away, "N-no that's n-not Turbo...no...y-our lying! H-he'd never..."

Vanellope felt sick to her stomach watching Jet flounder with the thought that his beloved leader become so twisted. She looks at Jet's helmet, taking the beaten photo from it. She opens it up and looks at Turbo, the twins and Jet, they seemed so happy. Jet was crying feebly, too drained of energy to put up much of a sob. Vanellope looks up when Jet begins to hiccup, taking pity on the mess that information made Jet become.

"That Turbo's gone Jet...like you said back at Tapper´s you can bring your family back, I won't reject your family Jet I promise."

She reaches out with the photo, Jet sniffs and takes it. Silent tears soak his jumpsuit as he looks at them.

"I miss them...s-so much..."

She shifts closer and hugs him, hoping Jet would be able to calm down. It takes a couple minutes but Jet does calm down, with the occasional hiccup. He sniffles and rubs his eyes, "I'm sorry...I..."

"Jimmy Jammy, Jet are you ok?"

Jet gives a terrified squeak and glitches when Felix´s voice chips in. Vanellope glares up at him while Jet buries his face in her arms.

"Way to go Felix, I just calmed him down."

The handyman blushes shyly, "S-sorry ma'am."

"Why ya' still here?"

Felix points to his hat and Vanellope blinks, "Don't you have spares?"

"Y-yes...I was just checking on you two..."

She gives an unamused face, "Felix go home."

The handyman smiles nervously and just leaves. Vanellope hugs Jet closer, "Nosey adults...it's ok Jet, he left."

Timid luminance eyes peek from their hiding place, "R-Really?"

Vanellope nods and Jet hesitantly lets go of her, mumbling an apology. She smiles softly and stands, "I'm gonna go get ready for racing today. Will you be ok here?"

Jet nods blindly, "C-Can I talk to you after hours?"

"Sure. Well...I'll see you when arcade closes!"

With that she turns and leaves, little shoes squeaking on the candy surface. Jet frowns and looks down at the photo, tears welling up again. He grasps his scarf and chokes out brokenly, "Come back...please..."

-{+}-

Jet took up his time fixing his and the others karts, but he finished with three hours to spare. He groans under his breath and silently walks upstairs, feet heavy and mind weary. Maybe a nap would do him good or he could make food to take to Turbo. Jet smiles at the thought making food, it took him way longer than he wanted to find the kitchen. Sweets were packed high, Jet frowns and searches for not so sweet foods. He manages to dig up two cans of Fix-it-Felix cherry pie filling, pie crust ingredients, sugar and a lemon.

"This'll do nicely."

Immediately he gets to work, making the crust and zesting it with lemon juice. Taking out a tin and putting in the bottom crust, Jet pours the cherry filling in, licking his fingers as the red goop covered them. Next he rolled out the dough and placed it over the pie, pinching the edges generously. He smiles and dusts the top with sugar and lemon zest before cutting slits in the crust. Giddiness bubble up as Jet puts it in the oven, he hopes it comes out well. Looking at the mess of flour and sugar he had become Jet decides a shower wouldn't hurt. He grabs a timer, sets it and takes it with him. The walk back to his room was uneventful and quiet, letting his mind ease and relax. Turbo was back, Vanellope seemed to like him and he had a place to call home. He opens the door to his room and strips, kicking it closed. His fingers ghost over the vast scar covering his torso, Jet's eyes dull a little at the memory. He knew, he KNEW if things wouldn't work out like he hoped that he'd always have Turbo to lean against. That brought a smile to his lips as he steps into the bathroom. The small room was surprisingly not candied, it was a normal bathroom.

"Huh, interesting. Not complaining but...interesting."

Jet eyes the shower and starts the water, he jumps at the chill of the water. Shivering, he turns on the warm and goes to find a towel. Opening a cabinet he was faced with fluffy towels, that was ok, they were pink! He scowled at the towels but took one, "Got to use re-color code on this disaster...ugh, pink."

He places it on the towel rack and steps in, instantly warmth and comfort soothes his achy body and frizzled mind. He sighs and begins to wash the chocolate dirt and flour from his person. He takes the shampoo and washes his hair, the sickly scent of strawberries drown his lungs. Jet coughs softly and giggles, "Try calling me Blueberry now Turbs..."

With his mind clearing from the stress of the day he focuses on cleaning, but deep down in his code he could feel something. Opening an eye and blinking he lets the feeling take a stronger hold, it was same feeling he had when he found Turbo's code. Was the twins code near? Jet tries to grasp who's it was, Shift or Drift, he hoped it was Drift but there wasn't a distinction of who's was reacting. Jet purses his lips and pauses, thought gears turning, "Perhaps I can look in the code vault...If Vanellope lets me that is..."

Seeming satisfied the pull dissipates to a dull throb with in his core. Jet places a hand over his core, he realized something; he was more stable than he's been for a few years. Could Sugar Rush be the place his code could fit in properly? So many questions and there's a pie he has to keep track of! Jet groans the shakes his wet head, successfully stopping all thoughts and finishes cleaning up. He quickly dries off and leaves his hair damp, scrambling into his clothes. Being lazy he ties the arms of his jumpsuit around his waist and takes off down the hall. In the kitchen the wonderful smell of cherry pie hits him full in the face, "Wow! You're ready."

The little racer carefully removes the browned pie from the oven and places it on the stove to cool. Jet purrs in satisfaction, it looked delicious.

"Now let's see, root beer and ice cream. I think I can get both easily...root beer that's really easy but the ice cream?"

Jet racks his brain for the memory, he had seen ice cream mountains, but where- ah!

"Royal Raceway...that's right..."

Jet shrugs, he'll go later back now he had to hide the pie, he packs it up and goes to hide it in his room. As he places it under the bed Turbo's note flutters onto his wet hair, spooked Jet grasps it and reads it. A small chuckle bubbles up, "Ok, thankfully I saw you earlier, huh?"

He folds it up and turns on his heel, ready to go to Tapper's and get some root beer. Thinking fast Jet turns down the hall and races to the garage, jumping into his lovely kart and tearing out off towards the bridge. Jet hides to kart in some lollipop bushes and runs up the Rainbow Bridge, fear raising in his throat as he nears the gate, his scar prickling uneasily. Nothing happens and Jet jumps onto the train to go to GCS. He glances back and smiles as he sees a race going on, a cold ache clutches at his heart but he swallows it done.

"I'll be able to race, just you wait."

One short trip to GCS and getting root beer from Tapper between games, Jet was back on the train and heading back to Sugar Rush. Lazy happiness graces the normally stoic racer, his emotions beginning to thaw due to everything happening. Stepping off the train new energy and determination reach into his binary, he will make this place home, in any way he can. Hopping down to his kart a shivering glitch rolls up his spine, he glances up and catches a glimpse of yellow. Maybe this place wasn't as fun loving as it seems but Jet had a date and he wasn't about to go get himself torn apart out of his curiosity. He jumps into his kart and races off, leaving chocolate dust trails in his tracks. Next place to go was the Icecream Mountains, but he had to be careful, if they were racing on the Royal Raceway it could be an issue. Swallowing his nervousness he shifts gears and speeds towards the track. Unfortunately they were racing on it but Jet saw a tunnel underneath the jump he could get through without anyone seeing him. As he comes out of the other side cold air causes a violent shudder to rocket through him. Unable to recover he slams on the brakes and struggles to get the rest of his jumpsuit on, "M-Mod...s-s-so cold, bb-bbrrr."

He stays there for a moment before regaining his composure, shakily getting out and going to the summit. The mountains were huge, making the small racer feel even smaller, "Th-thanks M-Mountains..."

He scoops out a hand full and takes a bite, his mouth waters suddenly, oh mod did he miss ice cream. He smiles and looks up, "Nah, you'd be fun to use as a prank."

He eats the hand full and turns back to his kart, he begins planning a way to play a trick on Turbo.

-{+}-

By the time Jet got back the arcade had just closed. He was just able to clean the kart and get upstairs before Vanellope pulls up to castle. He nibbles on his thumb pad, hoping she wouldn't take his question wrong. As the little president waltzes up to the equally small racer he swallows his nervousness. Vanellope leans on his shoulder, "Hey, how's my friend doing?"

Jet looks up at her and smiles, "Better, thank you. Um...there's something I have to ask you."

She purses her lips but asks him to continue. Jet takes a deep breath, "I-I need to clean my code...and the only way to clean it is to-"  
"-go to the code vault..."

Jet grimaces at the hurt look in her eyes, "Um...well..yes...I just want to look at it, please? I won't change anything...but that blasted color my towels are. Pink! Really!?"

Immediately she falls over laughing, Jet smiles that he was able to lift her spirits. She laughs for a good minute before rolling onto her butt.

"Aha...Y-yes! That was funny, sure I trust you won't do anything bad."

Jet's hopes soared, she gets up and walks behind the throne, "This way Winters."

Jet jumps to his feet and quickly follows her, the hall they walk into was not candied. Wires and code tubes line the walls, it reminded Jet of that Stars War game that was unplugged a few years back. They stop at a door with a old controller key pad, Vanellope allows Jet to see the code she punches in. His eyes widen as the door reveals the beautiful array of colored nodules, far more complicated than TurboTime's, mod, it was worse than Sonic's! Jet blinks and steps forward, he's stopped by Vanellope. He smiles shyly and takes her hand off his, "I'm ok, I can move with the code without a lifeline, I promise."

He steps into the code and turns, he's floating but looks as if he's standing on an invisible floor.

"Will you be ok in here? I have to plan a Roster Race."

Jet nods and walks deeper into the abyss, his code wells up as he gets closer to his nodule, which is held fast in the game code. He blinks and looks up, Vanellope and Turbo's nodules are his lifeline in the game. He follows the connections in awe, so vast and numerous, the characters and their property. Jet shakes his head and taps his nodule, the code opens and reveals his script. Every time he looks he winces, holes of missing code cover the beautiful binary. What isn't open is plugged up with viral coding, Jet grasps the code and pulls it out, cutting the infected code from healthy and throwing down into the abyss to fizzle and die. Thankfully a week or so ago Jet found loose blank code, the equivalent to stem cells in a player. He feeds the code into the holes and watches as it twists and takes on the job that was needed. Working each block carefully he comes upon the code block for Shift and Drift, neither are infected with any virus. Jet touches the block with the happy face, Drift's block, he whimpers softly and bows his head, whispers an apology to his lost brethren. If only he could find the last strands of their code they would return like Turbo, hopefully not as dramatic as Turbo but still.

"I'm so sorry big brother..."

Lost in thought he was startled as a tendril touched his face. Quickly closing his code and spinning around he comes face to face with inky black viral code, Jet gasps in fear. He prayed it wouldn't ry to consume him, just as he expected the worse the code swishes away, down into the abyss where a single weak codeline waves. Jet moves over to it and touches the corrupted line, it sparks and glitches him. Jet jumps back and sucks his strung finger and looks down; terror grasping his heart. Many feet below him sits a glitchy virus ridden nodule, the red static jumping from it alerts Jet. He couldn't help himself as he dives down and floats before the foreboding code. Swallowing he presses through the inky virus to code within. His code screams in pain as the virus pricks and pulls at his texture code, he flinches but taps the nodule. As soon as it opens the virus pulls away, Jet looks at the corrupted and deteriorated code in horror; twisted within were three separate codings; the main, a candied and cy-bug. Jet stomach flipped queasily as he looks the code over, finding the beginnings of one persona and the end of another. He grasps the code and pulls it out and begins to work, cutting away the foreign candied persona and stitching together the main persona. When he had successfully removed the candy persona the virus curls and touches his cheek, the racer shies away from it but glances at the original persona.

"T-Turbo? W-what?!"

He looks up at the nodule that also carries that name, understanding washes over him; he brought back a copy while the original is still alive. He turns back to the code, the viral code continues to swirl him, subtly draining his energy. As Jet begins to snip away the cy-bug code the virus becomes angry and grabs Jet tightly. He fights through it and cuts away some of the code; the flight code. The virus gives a roar and throws him away, tendrils curling threateningly at him. Jet coughs and sputters in pain, the effect of the virus draining him starting to be felt. Shaking it off he runs at the virus, slipping past the code and snatches the re-size code, quickly sniping it in half. For his efforts he's smashed from the nodule, the virus thrashing but no longer able to reach Jet. Weak through the ordeal Jet hovers over to his own nodule and removes any of the virus, killing it before throwing away. He then leaves the vault and closes the door, unable to move very far. He looks up at the ceiling, thinking, he growls, "M-Mod damnit I forgot to re-color the damn towels!"

He sighs and rolls over, tired but he still had a date to keep with Turbo. Popping up into his feet he dashes out and towards his room.

-{+}-

Deep in the forgotten part of the Candy Cane Forest a snarl twists through the trees. Next a large tree falls, the howling and snarling ringing out of the shadow engulfed forest.

_**"GRAAAGH! That VERMIN! I'LL KILL HIM!**_"

The glitchy creature twists and claws up fist full's of chocolate, his tails smashing into the candy trees, another falls next to three other felled by the beast. Finally the thrashing stops, the only sounds were heavy breathing and the crackle of glitches. In the darkness two eyes open; one blood shot yellow the over exposed blue code.

_**"I'll KILL the RAT!**_"

An evil laugh echoes through the long abandoned forest.

-{+}-

As Jet pulls up to track Turbo's hiding at said racer was sitting on a gumdrop, munching thoughtfully on a candied peach. He looks over and tosses it into a taffy swamp, "Always preferred sour, personally."

The taller racer stands and stretches, back cracking quite loudly. Jet winces a little and bounds over to his leader, tackling him to the ground. Turbo gives a gasp as he loses his footing and falls heavily on his back, "Geez, kid, have you gotten heavier? Mod that hurt."

Jet pouts and snuggles up into the grumpy racer, purring softly. Turbo blows some of his hair out of his face and looks down at his lover. A kind smile graces his lips as he pulls Jet into a tight hug, "Ok ok ok...I know you missed me."

Jet casts a shy glance up at him, "D-do you have any memory of being tied to my code?"

Turbo frowns and nods, "Yes, I remember your emotions. Your fear of the game unplugged, the terror of being alone, the pain of being seen as a bad person, even those years where you refused your emotions to surface. I remember them all. But even through all the negative emotions you had determination and peace underlining years. But I don't know why...Do I smell pie?"

He perks as the smell of the pie reaches his nose, Jet can't help but laugh, "Yes I made it."

Turbo lifts him up, "You make food? Da' hell?"

Jet smiles and nods, "Mary the Nicelander taught me a couple years back, that and Cooking Mama from a player's PSP."

Turbo blinks and then moves Jet off his lap and marches right over to his kart, "And root beer?!"

"Yes, Tapper gave me it. I work in his console sometimes, so I can get whatever I want."

Turbo was impressed, he pulls out the pie and root beer and carries it over to his partner. He places it down before he plops down as well, "Wow this looks good, Jet."

The tiny racer blushes shyly, "Th-Thanks Turbo..."

Jet pulls his helmet over his eyes and allows the red to cover his face. Turbo looks up from his pie and says seductively, "Whatcha thinkin' of~ What's in that naughty head of ours?"

Jet squeaks and hides the rest of his face in his scarf, shaking in embarrassment as Turbo chuckles. The ex-leader waits for Jet to calm down before cutting into the pie.

-{+}-

Two long weeks came and left, leaving an exhausted Jet in the dust. The poor kid has been working up the courage to tell Vanellope that Turbo was back, which is hard with the racing, hiding and spending time with his lonely lover. He states up at the ceiling, struggling to stay awake. Today he hoped to look for the twin's code; or at least Drift's. A knock on the door breaks his thoughts, "V-Vanellope I'm trying to sleep, I'm sorry."

The knocking pauses before the door is busted open, a twisted glitchy face of Turbo snarls at him. Jet immediately forgets about sleeping and jumps out of his window as jaws lunge at him. He glitch jumps before he hits the ground, looking back as Turbug slams through the wall. The creature snarls and bares his fangs lunging down and creating a crater in the candy ground.

"_**HELLO**_ **RAT!**"

Jet's graphics pale as he scrambles to his feet, sprinting as fast as he can in the other direction. The cybrid roars and chases after him, easily catching up to the tiny racer. He tries to catch Jet but the boy was able to just stay away from his claws. The chase ends as Turbug swings his claws forward and impales Jet into a candy cane tree, a sick grin playing across his lips.

"_**NO WHERE TO RUN RAT!"**_

-{+}-

CLIFFHANGER!


	5. New NPC

Jet's graphics pale as he scrambles to his feet, sprinting as fast as he can in the other direction. The cybrid roars and chases after him, easily catching up to the tiny racer. He tries to catch Jet but the boy was able to just stay away from his claws. The chase ends as Turbug swings his claws forward and impales Jet into a candy cane tree, a sick grin playing across his lips.

**"NO WHERE TO RUN _RAT_!"**

-{+}-

Jet chokes back a mouthful of blood as he's impaled against the tree, he scrabbles at the claw. Soon he realizes he's not in pain, slow realization chills his blood. Turbug raises his head and growls,** "YOU FUCKED UP MY CODE! hahah~ Now~"**

He hisses and snaps his jaws inches away from Jet's face, **"I'll use your code to escape this place and destroy this pathetic arcade~ Ehehehe~ _huh?_"**

Jet wasn't paying attention to him at this point, horror was evident on his face as he stares at the hole in his code. Due to his panic, his Void opened up, hungry to consume any code that enters it. Jet gives a panicky scream as the two watch the virus's code ripples and is consumed. Turbug chuckles darkly, **_"It seems YOU will do MY work!"_**

Jet struggles and focuses enough to glitch out of Turbug's claw, pain ripping through the binary as more viral code is absorbed. Turbug snarls and raises his claw to finish what he started when the sound of someone coming reaches his ears. He looks back and hisses savagely but when he glances at the glitching sprite he knew he did the damage needed. Quickly he scuttles away, barely leaving a trail behind him. Jet was in fetal position as pain ripped through him with every glitch, unable to hold on he screams and cries. The person who heard was none other than Turbo, he had been looking for Jet since that morning.

"Jet! Yo' where are you?! ...Jet? OH MOD JET!"

He sprints over to the glitchy mess that was his partner, as he touches Jet's shoulder glitches shoot up his arm. Turbo jumps back with a cry of pain but quickly goes back, opening Jet's eyes. They were a dull grey, he had about half his health left but it was falling fast. Swallowing his fear and panic, Turbo lifts Jet up bridal style and turns to the castle.

"N-N-no...d...d-d..on't...a-a-h!"

Turbo looks down at Jet, determination in his eyes, "I'm not letting you die."

He carries Jet back to the castle, kicking at the door and yelling to be let in. He could feel Jet getting weaker and the glitching was tearing at his own code. Sour Bill opens the door and stares to Turbo, eyes widening slowly. Patience wasn't Turbo's strong point so he growls, "Hey, let me in, he's in trouble!"

Sour Bill just closes the door, Turbo bares his teeth and kicks, "LET US IN DAMNIT!"

Little did he know that Sour Bill had gone and alerted the royal guards. Soon guards surround the two, Jet whimpers and starts coughing up blood and code. Turbo kneels and holds onto him protectively, he wasn't going to lose to these pastries so easily. But the condition Jet's in quickly changes his mind.

"Please, he's dying!"

The guards just move closer and apprehend the two. Jet screaming as they take him from Turbo, the older racer trying to fight but is hit in the back of the head. The last thing he remembers before he blacks out is Jet's weak cries.

-{+}-

Cold water was thrown on Turbo to wake him up, he sputters and gasps, looking franticly around. He tries to move his arms but they were bound behind his back.

"Jet! Where's Jet?!"

Ralph glares at the confused racer, "Your 'friend' is in another room. So Turbo-"

He spat out Turbo's name like venom, "-what are _you_ doing back here in Sugar Rush?"

Turbo looks up and jerks his hands and says, "Please I'll answer everything but please I need to help Jet, he's dying!"

The wrecker huffs in disbelief, soon the door opens and Vanellope walks in. The arcade must of just closed because she was still coated in chocolate dust. She looks from Ralph to the panicking racer, who's continues to try and pull his arms free, small glitches rippling over his shoulders.

"Ralph what is the meaning of this!"

"Ask him your highness."

Turbo stops struggling and looks at her, "You're Vanellope? Please you have to let me help Jet! He was attacked and it damaged his code! He'll die!...P-please...I can't let him die...not like that! Please!"

Both of his captors stared in shock, who was this Turbo? Vanellope marches right up to him and says with authority, "And why should I?"

Turbo looks at her, eyes filling with tears, "He deserves more to this existence than to be killed by some virus that is eating his code! You saw him! He's going to die and I..."

He lowers his head and whispers something. Vanellope tilts her head, "What?"

Turbo looks up through his hair, "I love him, and I would gladly take his place right now. If you let me help him; his death is on all our heads. Now, are you going to let help him or am I going to have fight my way to him?"

Ralph blinks and he's jaw drops, this Turbo was NOT the one who attacked Vanellope a year ago. He could see anger in the yellow eyes, but it's not the twisted rage he faced with King Candy Cy-bug. Vanellope looks back at him before moving behind Turbo and pulling his restraints off. Turbo was on his feet in seconds and through the door, it take him long to find the room Jet was in and threw the door open. Not stopping for a moment, he kneels next to the glitching form, each crackle weaker then the last.

"Hey, Jet...come here..."

He pulls Jet's near limp body into his arms and opens an eye, it's almost completely white. Turbo swallows and hugs him before standing up with him in his arms, "Where's the code vault, it's the only thing that will save him."

Vanellope ignores Ralph's angry protest as she leads Turbo through the throne room to the vault. Turbo holds Jet close as she ties the lifeline around him and opens the door. He looks back at her for a moment before walking into the abyss, he places Jet near his almost destroyed nodule. Turbo watches as three new codelines appear around Jet's nodule, the main one was the respawn, which would be useless if he doesn't fix Jet's code. Quickly Turbo takes out his switchblade and grabs a hand full of viral code and begins to cut away the virus. Careful not to damage Jet's healthy code Turbo works as fast as he can, glancing back every now and then to see how Jet's holding up. Soon Jet stops glitching and his avatar holds it's form, Turbo sighs in relief but now has to stitch up Jet's code. Respawn codeline begins to pump blank code down to Turbo, who uses it like thread, lacing it between the broken code to fix it. Once all of Jet's code was fixed he puts the left over blank code into any holes. Just he finishes he comes across the twins' block of code. Turbo opens them up to make sure none of the virus managed to get in, finding none he closes it up and looks at the viral code he cut away. It swirled around and becomes a blob, sinking down into the darkness. Turbo sighs and turns to Jet, floating over and touching his cheek, "Jet? Come on Jet wake up."

He opens one of Jet's eyes and watches as they turn back to solid black. Turbo sighs in relief and hugs Jet tightly, a soft cry breaking through the silence. Moments pass before he feels Jet's muscles twitch he returns the hug, "T-Turbo?"

He looks at Jet, the boy looked tired but healthy once more. He smiles and ruffles his hair, flinching as a glitch ripples through his arm, his code was damaged while he carried Jet. Jet looks at the glitch and places a hand over it, the glitching stops and a warm feeling runs up his arm, "Th-thank you...for helping..me."

"I will always help you. I'm not leaving you helpless again. Now come on, we owe Vanellope an explanation."

Jet was still too weak to really support himself once they left the anti-gravity of the vault so Turbo carried him out to the throne room. As he sits on the throne steps Ralph, Vanellope, Felix and Sgt. Calhoun march into the room. Jet holds onto Turbo in fear of losing him again but Turbo holds his head up high, he had no reason to bow it. Vanellope stops in front of them, eying Turbo with suspicion, but the steady gaze she is given quell all thoughts.

"He isn't the one that ruled Sugar Rush."

Felix and Calhoun both give shocked looks, the handyman looks at Turbo, "Are you sure?"

Turbo cuts in, "Jet brought me back, what, two weeks ago? Yea that sounds right."

Calhoun unclips her pistol, Turbo's eyes widen and he flinches back, "Geez, people are quicker to judge now than back in TurboTime, how did you survive so long Jet?"

Jet frowns and hides his face in Turbo's jumpsuit. Felix walks over and says in the best threatening voice he could muster, "Why are you here?"

Turbo blinks and laughs, "You still suck at threatening Felix, seriously, hahah. Anyway-"

He scratches his head and rubs Jet's back.

"-I only remember up to the night before, how you call it- ah yes, when I went 'Turbo' and game jumped. I honestly don't know why the original did it because the emotions I had that night were eagerness for the next day."

He shrugs and looks away, "Before you yell, I am NOT the original Turbo, I accept that; I'm sickened by what he did to my game, to my family. He is not me, I'd...never hurt Jet. No."

He looks down as Jet shifts and hugs him tightly. The others blink as they take in this information, Vanellope was the first to speak.

"Well I said I wouldn't judge your family Jet, and Turbo is your family."

Jet blinks at her before smiling really hard, and chokes out, "Th-Thank you V-Vanellope, thank you."

Turbo smiles and wipes away a tear on Jet's face, "Easy Blue, don't get too worked up."

The other three seem to now see that the Turbo before them was not the one they had faced before, by suspicion still seeped in Calhoun's mind.

"Ralph said that Jet was attacked...attacked by what?"

Turbo looked at Jet, "Yea...what did attack you?"

Jet looks away shyly he couldn't tell them, just yet, "I-I don't know...it threw me from my room. I didn't see what it was but it's big and angry."

Turbo purses his lips and clicks his tongue. Calhoun looks at Ralph in understanding, they both knew that something was stirring in Sugar Rush, but they weren't any closer to finding out what. Felix scratches his head and leaves, saying he's going to go fix the room. The two racers just eye the others, "We promise to stay out of the way...we just need to find the twins code..."

Vanellope blinks, "You mean that-"

Jet speaks up, "Yes...Shift and Drift are almost complete...but Turbo was completed first..."

She rubs her chin and looks from Turbo to Jet, sighing she stands up, "Well I have to go host the Roster, I'm not going to be racing though."

Jet nods silently and watches her go, he closes his eyes and places his thumb in his mouth. He's asleep within seconds, leaving Turbo in the hostility of Ralph and Calhoun. He doesn't flinch or falter as they stare him down. Ralph marches up him and growls angrily, "You hurt Vanellope or this game, I'll end you myself."

Turbo just blinks, "Why would I jeopardize Jet's only chance for an actual home."

His anger diminishes from the shock of Turbo's words, Ralph just scoffs and walks away, "You better mean it, I don't give second chances."

Turbo shudders when the door closes, "Man, is he scarier than back in the day. Ugh, geez."

He turns his attention back the sleeping one in his arms, completely ignoring Calhoun. She still is suspicious of him back it's clear that Turbo isn't about to risk losing a possible home. What happened to him that made turn into that twisted man that attacked and nearly killed Vanellope? That she wanted to know, but that question may never truly be answered. When Felix returns the pair leave, Turbo just sighs in relief.

"You lucky bastard, clocking out and leaving me to fend for myself. Little sneak."

He stands and carries Jet to his room, laying down with him in a comfortable silence. He pulls Jet against him when the boy begins to shift and squirm from a nightmare, "Shhh, it's ok, nothing will hurt you love."

His softness in his tone did the trick and soon Jet was just snuggling against him. Turbo smiles and looks out through the window, "Only time will tell if our dream will come true."

-{+}-

The next day Jet untangled himself from Turbo's embrace and stretches. He looks down, Turbo was out cold and the content smile on his face proved it. Before he could stop himself Jet kissed his forehead, Turbo murmurs his name in response. Jet's face explodes into a blush and he scrambles away.

"I-I'm Just g-going check my c-c-code now!"

He sprints out of the room and through the halls, dodging any guards on the way. He stops at the throne and walks to the back and through the opening behind the throne itself. He taps in the password and steps through, walking smoothly over to his code nodule. He touches the smooth casing and smiles, Turbo did an excellent job piecing him back together. The new codelines are firmly fixed to the top of his nodule. As he opens his code a sound makes him jump, whipping around expecting the virus he sees nothing. Edgy he walks forward, "Hello?"

The sounds of buzzing and chirping reach his ears but he can't tell where it's coming from. Jet continues to look around, getting more fearful with every sound. The sounds suddenly stop moving, it's coming from behind him, on his nodule in fact. Jet swallows a whine and turns around. Two bright yellow circles stare at him from the darkness, they blink which throws Jet off.

"Wha...?!"

A little...bug? crawls onto the front of his code bay. Jet goes forward, about to grab it off but it launches at him. Jet squeaks in fright as it latches onto his face, terror making him freeze up. He waits for the pain of the creature eating his code but it never comes. Timidly he pries the small creature to look at it. It looked like that monster in Hero's Duty, what was it?

"Cy-bug..."

But they had black metal and green luminescent parts. This baby had medium grey color for its metal body and blue luminescent parts. It chatters and squirms in Jet's grasp, he lets it go to see what it'll do. Floating there the creature rolls over and its tails wag eagerly.

-Mama! Mama!-

Jet stares at the baby cy-bug with his jaw slack, how in the Void did this creature think he was it's MAMA. Wait- how could he even understand the creature? As the multitude of questions flooded his mind the cy-bug grabs onto his arm, trying to get his attention. He blinks and looks down at the baby, noticing the specific colors for the first time. The grey was much like his hair, minus the blue and the luminescent blue was his scarf and jumpsuit colors.

"H-how? ...Turbo didn't kill the viral code when he cleaned out my bay..."

He places a hand on the smooth surface, the tiny cy-bug latched onto his arm was from him though it made him queasy thinking that he was it's mother. Mod, he didn't have any female code left in him but it's as if the world wanted him to be a girl. Too wrapped up in his thoughts he misses the crackle of code as tentadrils slither up towards them. The baby however notice and hisses, tails curl above it's body and eyes burn bright. Jet jumps as he looks at the wave of red code, fear gripping his small frame. The bug screeches and launches at the code, and starts eating it. Jet is lost for words as the cy-bug chomps through the tentadrils, forcing the virus to retreat or be eaten. When it disappears into the murky abyss the bug floats over to Jet, it's code shivers and two red stripes appear on the top of it's head. Jet timidly reaches out and pets it's head, "G-Good b-bug...good b-baby bug..."

-{+}-

Needless to say Turbo got a rube wakening when Jet bursts through the door, "Turbo!"

He leaps out of the bed and onto the floor in a tangle of limbs and blankets, "M-Mod...Jet don't d-do that..damn!"

Jet winces and gives a timid smile, "S-Sorry...um did you kill the viral code you pulled from me?"

"N-No it blobbed together and sunk, I thought nothing of it, why?"

As if on cue the baby cy-bug pounces off of Jet's back and onto Turbo's face, the racer gives a cry of shock. Reflexes prove worthy as Turbo grabs the bug and rips it from his face, thought it earned a good number of cuts from the baby's legs. Jet kneels down before Turbo and begins healing them, "That...is the code...you have to kill a virus before it becomes something, but he doesn't seem dangerous. In fact J-Bug ate parts of a virus that tried to attack me."

"Great you named it- wait you were attacked?"

Jet flinches as Turbo snaps his head towards him, he didn't tell Turbo what had attacked him. Shuddering at the memory he hunkers down and tells Turbo what actually happened yesterday. Turbo's first reaction was anger, granted, by it quickly turned into deep grained concern as the tale continued.

"The original exists still?"

Jet shakes his head, "No...the virus ate his code, it uses his skin...but Turbo I was afraid! If I told them what happened, I afraid they'd take you away! I can't handle being alone anymore...p-please understand...I'm sorry! I hate lying but I couldn't risk losing you again..."

Turbo looks at the bug then to Jet, he places it on the floor and takes Jet into a hug, pulling him onto his lap. Jet blushes but doesn't struggle against him.

"...You have to tell them at some point Jet...no matter what happens to me, it'll only get worse the longer you hide it. You can't just bury it and hope he won't return...he will, he wants you dead...and he won't stop unless he kills you or he's dead..."

Jet swallows back the tears welling up in his eyes, Turbo was making sense but he didn't want to listen. J-Bug nuzzles up under his limp arm and churrs softly. Jet looks at him, "But...what if they find out about J-Bug? I don't want him to be destroyed either...he's not a danger."

"Then prove it, Jet! I know you're only 16 but honestly think! you need a safe home and that won't happen if keep this information from them. Ralph and Calhoun don't trust me at all, I don't want them not to trust you either. And...well, J-Bug may be terminated..."

Jet smiles sadly and pets the warm orb, "He's coded into Sugar Rush, being he was 'born' here, just like you're coded in."

Turbo blinks and places his chin on the top of Jet's head, he knew he wasn't going to listen to reason. Neither Ralph or Calhoun would believe him and probably think he's lying. He groans, he was completely useless in helping Jet, really his presence only pissed off the two. A knock on the door makes Jet jump, he shoves JB under the bed, telling him to stay and be quiet. Turbo calls out, "Door's open."

It was Vanellope, Turbo's eyes widen a little and protectively holds onto Jet when he sees a guard in the hall.

"Easy Turbs, we ain't taking him away. So cool it."

Jet looks at her through his messy hair, "What brings you here V?"

She smiles and puffs out her chest a bit, "I wanted to see how Turbs raced, being the 'greatest racer ever'."

Turbo pauses and swallows, "Ehehe, yea, that was not a very good time in my life, Jet actually can beat me."

"Oh I know, he beat me on his first shot."

Jet blushes and shies away, his nerves on end as he watches JB stare at the little racer. It churrs softly and Jet stiffens up in Turbo's embrace. Vanellope tilts her head, "What's up wonder boy?"

He turns and drums up a lie, "Turbo hasn't even seen his kart."

She snaps her fingers, "That's right! Come on, let's go get them!"

She turns on her heel, dismissing the guard with a wave of her hand. Jet stands up and grabs his helmet, regaining his normal happy composure. Turbo stands and fluffs his hair before putting his helmet on.

"Let's go and see these karts."

Jet nods and the two follow Vanellope, little JB crawls out from under the beg and skitters after Jet, churring the whole way. The little bug climbs up onto the ceiling, above Jet to be exact. The small racer looks over his shoulder every now and then to see if JB had followed him, a pit opening in his stomach in fear. He could hear JB's panicked thoughts in his head, which still freaked him out a little. Turbo noticed Jet's stiff movements and places a hand on his shoulder and whispers, "It's ok Jay..."

The comfort of Turbo's touch seemed to do the trick but Jet was still very on-edge. He smiles up at and freezes, he spots the little blue bug high up on the ceiling. He sputters out 'up' to Turbs, who glances up. Worry settles on his face, he steers Jet towards Vanellope before she notices, "If he's following us then act normal."

Jet nods and wills his legs to work on their own, Turbo lets go of his shoulders and glances up at J-Bug, fear and anger at the momma's bug evident.

-Back off bug he's mine!-

Turbo pauses at his possessiveness, that would have to be kept in check. He looks over at the two and follow after them. J-Bug crawls down and skitters after them as fast his six little stubby legs could carry him. When he came to the stairs he stops, looks up at the railing. Chattering he jumps up and latches onto the railing, sliding down the bar with a cry of delight. Faster and faster he gets till the railing runs out and he is dumped onto the floor in an ungraceful heap. He screeches and flails, trying to roll over. Once he does he shakes himself and skitters after the others. As he enters the kart room he skitters to the shadows and moves from kart to kart, keeping away from the other till he crawls back up onto the ceiling. Jet was sitting against Turbo's kart, who is astonished at the detail in his kart.

"Th-this is impossible...I made this design! Wh-What...Jet how? I- Who made this?!"

Jet shrugs, he and Vanellope knew who made it; the original Turbo. The memory of what happened yesterday played in his head and forces him to shiver. Vanellope notices it but decides to let it slide, she thought he was remembering her story. Turbo got into the kart and held the wheel, his eyes were clouded in pleasure. Jet knew that the kart he was leaning against was Turbo's dream kart; he wanted to change his old one so badly but the code never accepted it no matter how hard Jet tried to program it in. Now he had it, candy coated but it was still THAT kart.

"Turbotastic!"

Turbo leaned in and grinned, "Let's race! First one to Chocolate Twist wins!"

Jet was amused greatly by the competitive fire in Turbo's yellow eyes. Vanellope whoops and jumps into her kart, Jet quickly retreats to his own. J-Bug scrambles into the back of the kart as Jet starts the kart. Vanellope opens the garage door and the three tear out in high gear, Turbo first and the other two side by side. Turbo grins and shifts before stomping on the pedal, the kart handled amazingly. He takes a turn real deep and drifts easily into the lane, Jet right behind him. The glitchy racer feels his racing code bubble, his eyes flash red and he stomps on the pedal. It takes a total of two seconds for Jet to pass Turbo, the older racer glares and races after the trailing dust. Vanellope giggles at the boys and decides to sit back and watch. Jet was the first to get to track, screeching to a semi-circle halt, "Yes! I beat you!"

Turbo brakes and rolls out of the kart, "My life is over! I lost my first race, aaah!"

Jet starts laughing, "You drama queen."

Turbo bolts up, hands held daintily and says in a British accent, "I'd like to thank the academy-no. Gimme the trophy! Gimme now!"

He makes grabby hands towards the invisible trophy, making Jet laugh even harder. Soon the racer gets out of his kart and tackles Turbo, giggling the whole time. Turbo hugs Jet and chuckles, sneaking a gentle kiss to the side of Jet's temple. Vanellope just watches it unfold, smiling as she watches the two interact, "What are you, twelve?"

Turbo looks over and pouts, giving a lispy response of, "Nooo I'm f-five!"

That gets a laugh from her, "Geez, who knew you had a sense of humor?"

Jet smiles and snuggles into Turbo's chest. Said racer smiles down at him and sits up, propping himself up with his elbow.

"You want to race Jay?"

"No, I'll just watch."

Turbo nods solemnly, he really hoped Jet would have said yes but oh well. Standing and putting Jet on the sidelines Turbo turns to Vanellope, "Let's race short stop."

"You're on drama queen!"

-{+}-

ugh, so long! So here is chapter 5. So how am I doing, good...bad? meh? I know Turbo is very ooc from canon but I feel that he was a great guy before the ego got in the way. So the copy is good, the original or Virus!Turbo is bad.


	6. Roadblaster roadblock

Jet smiles and snuggles into Turbo's chest. Said racer smiles down at him and sits up, propping himself up with his elbow.

"You want to race Jay?"

"No, I'll just watch."

Turbo nods solemnly, he really hoped Jet would have said yes but oh well. Standing and putting Jet on the sidelines Turbo turns to Vanellope, "Let's race short stop."

"You're on drama queen!

-{+}-

After a long day of racing, Turbo and Vanellope end in a tie, Jet had watched and refereed the whole time. They come to a stop next to Jet's kart. Turbo leans over his kart, looking down at Jet who's laying on the ground, "Well?"

"You guys ended in a tie."

Turbo huffs and looks at Vanellope, smiling, "She's good, she's leader of this game for a reason."

Vanellope freezes up and screams, "CY-BUG!"

Jet bolts up and scrambles to his feet as little JB jumps out from the back part of his kart. The baby chitters fearfully at Vanellope's scream and scuttles to Jet, wailing eerily.

-Don't hurt! No hurt!-

Jet stiffens as JB climbs up his leg and cowers behind him, Vanellope stops and eyes them, "Wh-what is going on?!"

Both wince, "Um...well this is all Jet."

The smaller sighs before reaching back and grasping the small cy-bug, who wails in terror. He strokes the baby and looks at Vanellope with pleading eyes.

"I-I know this is happening really f-fast...but J-Bug is m-made from the virus T-Turbo cut from my code, he isn't a threat! U-um...but that means whatever attacked me was a cy-bug...Vanellope I just found JB this morning, this is as new to us as it is to you. I-I just hoped it wasn't an introduction like this. P-Please don't tell Calhoun...n-not yet, I need to make sure JB is docile and not a threat...or she'll blast him no questions asked..."

Vanellope looks at the cowering bug, he was trembling against Jet's chest. She can't help but feel sorry for it, "He looks like you."

Turbo coughs drily, "That's my fault...I think some of Jet's code had been cut away as well..."

"Well...actually that's a good thing."

Both look at him in shock, JB peeks up at him chirping curiously.

"Think about it...he's a cy-bug, if Turbo had only cut the virus, then he'd be a normal cy-bug. I found him in the code vault, if he was normal...he would have eaten the game! J-Bug was waiting for me and ate a virus in the vault, he is not a threat to this game, at all."

She pauses and thinks about, "Ok...but honestly Jet, if he eats anything or is seen before we tell Calhoun...I can't help you."

JB trills and jumps out of Jet's arms, scuttling over to her and climbing up onto her head. He curls up and purrs mechanically, -Like, like her-

"He likes you."

Vanellope giggles, "I can see that."

-{+}-

As days pass the boys decide to venture outside Sugar Rush together. Turbo was a nervous wreck that morning, more for Jet than for himself. Jet wasn't sane enough to deal with negativity that would probably be dealt out. He gnaws on his thumb pad, how was this day going to end? Jet however was elated to go outside the game again, he strokes J-Bug's mandibles and smiles at the baby cy-bug. Thankfully the cy-bug seemed to listen Jet, but only Jet, and has been able to stay out of sight when the others are around. Turbo looks from the window to Jet, nervousness getting worse, he walks to the kitchen and gets a glass of water. Jet looks up, "You think we should tell Calhoun about him yet, I want him to get big but he doesn't have enough code to grow."

He gives JB a doughnut and smiles as the baby munches eagerly on the pastry. He watches JB take on the colors of the treat, only to murr and change his colors back. Jet giggles, "You like your standard colors huh?"

The bug jumps up and chirps happily, Turbo winces a little, he didn't like JB. Jet stands up and tells JB to go into his room. The cy-bug chirps and skitters off, tails held high. Jet turns to Turbo who forces a smile, "You ready?"

"Ready...as I'll ever be..."

He follows Jet down to their karts, he could feel his stomach twist uncomfortably. He had nothing to fear, he told himself, I'm not that other Turbo. Yet he is shaking while stepping into his kart. Jet flicks his visor down and starts his kart, "See ya at the bridge!"

Turbo tries to say something but Jet already took off.

-Oh Mod let this day end well.-

Shifting to second gear Turbo races after Jet, he glances back one time before looking ahead, both at the road and scenarios playing out in his head. Each one made him more and more depressed, Turbo sighs and rolls up to the bridge "Are you sure you want to do this...with me?"

Jet jumps out of his kart after hiding it, "Yes! Of course I want to!"

Turbo frowns a little more as the younger runs up the bridge, he could hear Jet call out for him to follow. Shaking the dread Turbo follows him, sitting next to him on the train. Jet lays his head against his shoulder, fingers intertwined with his. Turbo relaxes greatly with a comforting squeeze from Jet, who's humming softly. As they get closer to GCS Turbo's stress rises again, he gently kisses Jet's hand. The boy blushes sleepily and smiles, "It'll be ok..."

Even Turbo could tell Jet was nervous, he untangles his fingers and places an arm around his shoulders, "Yes it will."

The train stops in the pair step out, Turbo is overwhelmed by the sheer difference GCS has undergone in past 30 years. As they walk a few characters begin to murmur and whisper. Jet gently nudges Turbo in the side, "To Tapper's?"

Turbo keeps his eyes forward, head held high and nods stiffly, "Yes, let's."

As they walk straight towards Tapper's Turbo could feel the others game characters burning holes in the back of his head. He glances back and smiles, hiding every once of fear he could, it falters when sees M. Bison. Those white eyes baring down on Turbo's head, he flinches a little and walks through Tapper's gate. The train ride was quiet, Jet was fretting nervously and glitching a little. The older of the two sighs softly, playing with the hair under his helmet before leaning in and kissing Jet's cheek. He gets a solid blush and playful push from the flustered boy. He nuzzles and whispers, "What ever happens I won't let them hurt you."

Jet gives a shuddering sigh, he was afraid he'd say that. As the train stops Turbo steps off first and leads Jet into Tapper's, immediately silence fills the normally talkative pub. Jet winces softly and looks at Tapper, hoping he won't throw Turbo out.

"Jet my boy, come sit, we have things to catch up on!"

With the ice broken, chatting returns, but quieter and sharper, all seem to point towards the two. Turbo sits in the same place he always did, Jet hops up into the one next to him. Tapper cleans a mug and makes the two drinks, Jet's maple milkshake and root beer for Turbo. The older thanks Tapper for the drink and takes a sip, avoiding the glares of some the older characters. Jet eats the candied cherry and smiles, "Whatcha want to know?"

Tapper leans in a little, "Well, Felix came by and packed all the things you had in the back. He said he was going to give it to you, that was yesterday."

Jet nods silently, he hoped Felix didn't just take everything from him, no Felix wouldn't do that. Turbo looks over at Tapper, "It's still just as good, Tapper."

"Why thank you Turbo...how exactly are you...here?"

Jet and Turbo look at each other, Turbs shrugs and gulps down a mouthful of root beer, "Well, it's a story indeed. Sit down and we'll tell it."

Almost instantly everyone got quiet, listening intently on the story Jet had to tell. Even Zangief sat there and listened. Turbo shivers as Jet gets to the part of his code becoming complete, he shakily swallows another mouthful of root beer. As Jet sits down, finished with the story Tapper's remained stoic, Turbo was debating whether to sprint back to Sugar Rush and hide in the darkest place he could find or drown in root beer. Since he didn't have enough to drown himself in, Turbo was ready to run. Jet sipped happily at his drink, oblivious to the tension in the console. The sound of a barstool made Turbo turn, only to have a fist meet his jaw. He lost his balance and fell off the stool, coughing harshly. Rubbing his jaw he glances up, Red, the leader off Roadblasters stared down at him. Jet whimpers in terror and shrinks back, Turbo knew the raven had dealt with this twisted bastard for many years.  
"You think just because you aren't the sick fuck that ruined my game that you'll EVER be welcomed back here?!"

He grabs Turbo's jumpsuit and lifts him up, growling drunkenly, "I'll never give you slack, I'll make your life hell, just like your little pet."

He glares venomously at Jet, who had slipped out his stool and was cowering on the floor. Turbo regained his footing and slams his fist right into Red's stomach, "And I'll make you pay for every wound you caused him, and then some."

With a sly smirk he kicks out Red's legs and throws him out the gate towards the terminal. Red curls up and hisses in pain before standing up and limping away, cussing and spitting in rage.

"I-I thought...Surge d-deported him a-and...White..."

Turbo turns towards the shaking racer, "What?"

"A-After Green...Wilson...died...R-Red tired to b-blame me...he tried to beat me in front of Surge...Surge arrested b-both him and White...and d-deported them as s-soon as a gamer plugged in a device...h-how is he back...and where is W-White?"

Turbo blinks in shock, Tapper sighs and shakes his head, "We don't know how he got back but he said White forced himself to Game Over not too long after Green died...I think he said a week after they were deported. He didn't say how, but Red's all that's left. Jet if I were you, I'd stay away from him."

Jet swallows thickly and pulls his helmet over his eyes, Turbo kneels down and places Jet back on his stool. He pulls the helmet up and strokes his bangs, placing a soft hand on his cheek, "It's ok. You're not alone this time around."

Jet nods a little and shivers, "He's still scary..."

Tapper takes Jet's mug and puts it in a to go cup. Turbo nods to him and coaxes Jet to his feet, taking the cup, "Thank you Tapper, come on Jet, let's go talk to Felix."

Jet nods numbly and follows Turbo to the gate, shivering and in near tears. Turbo glares into the train room, Red was nowhere in sight. Sighing he helps Jet onto the train and sits next to him, holding him close and rubbing his cheek with his thumb. Jet takes comfort in Turbo's protective stance and by the time the train reaches GCS he had calmed down significantly. The two step off and brave GCS together, though it's not as chilled as it was the first time. Jet sips at his milkshake, perhaps word had gone around? They walk to Fix-it-Felix Jr's with little conflict; someone had tried to punch Turbo. The two climb into the recently renovated train and ride it to the popular game. When they reach the station and set a brisk pace to the Niceland Apartments. A quick elevator ride up the racers come to Felix's door, Turbo swallows and knocks. A soft call of, 'Be right there.' reaches their ears, both remove their helmets and prepare for the handyman's attempted anger. When Felix opens the door he takes in the two; Jet's eyes were red from crying and he had timid posture, Turbo's jumpsuit was a mess from the fight with Red and his cheek was a bit swollen.

"Jimmy Jammy...what happened to you two- Nevermind come in, come in."

Turbo lets Jet go in first, murmuring a thanks to Felix as he passes him. Felix directs them to his couch, telling them to sit while he gets an ice pack for Turbo's face. Jet sniffles a little and brings a knee to his chest, his eyes glazed over as if memories were playing in his mind. Turbo sighs and rubs his sore jaw, damn did Red slug him. The handyman returns with his promised ice pack and gives it to Turbo, who thanks him again and paces it on his face. Already feeling the lovely numbing effect Turbo lays his head against the back of the couch.

"So...what brings you here neighbors?"

Jet blinks and refocuses on Felix, "T-Two things really...do you have my stuff from T-Tapper's?"

Felix nods and gestures over to the trunk, Jet recognizes it as Turbo's old trunk.

"It's right there, was going to bring it to you with Tammy or Ralph, but...'

Jet smiles shyly at him, "It's ok Felix, I'll come get it tomorrow, just have it at the station."

Both Turbo and Felix stare at him, "How?"

He gives a hollow chuckle, "Because Sugar Rush is a racing game, you can drive on the track, just have to make sure the train's not ON the track."

Turbo blinks, how could he forget, he and Shift raced like that all the time. Felix just nods, understanding Jet's proposal. "Very well...what was the other thing?"

Jet swallows and lowers his eyes. Turbo frowns and sits up, wincing in the soreness in his legs, Red must have been heavier than he looked.

"Red is back, he's back with vengeance. Apparently White's dead."

Felix freezes up, Turbo may be different but Red was a vicious man. Having dealt with cleaning up and housing Jet, Felix knew the cruelty that man can dole out. Jet flinches and rubs his shoulder, where his glitchmark was. When Red figured out that if he pressed on the white pixelated skin it canceled out Jet's glitch he abused it greatly. Felix leans forward and places a sympathetic hand on Jet's knee. The young racer looks up and gives a weak smile.

"Hey...at least Turbo's here now...right?"

Jet nods and hides his face in sudden shy spell, Felix sighs and sits back, glancing at Turbo.

"What's your plan?"

Turbo huffs and lays back, "Well, I can overpower Red if the need be presented. But knowing the bastard, he'll Game Over himself at some point. I just hope it's sooner than later...he's clearly snapped."

Felix nods absently to this information, "This'll have to be dealt with carefully...I'll tell Surge, he'll certainly want to know why and how Red came back."

Jet nods and turns his head to the side, no longer wanting to hear the conversation. Turbo and Felix begin to talk about the threat Red posed, Jet wasn't safe to wander around GCS alone until Red was caught. It was getting late by the time the two had stopped talking. Felix had lost the awkwardness he had earlier and was talking to Turbo like an old friend. Jet had fallen asleep an hour ago, curled upon the couch with his head in Turbo's lap and thumb in his mouth. The older racer was absently playing with his hair when he glances at the clock, "Wow...heh, I think I'll take Jay home, thank you Felix, for everything you've done for Jet."

The handyman smiles softly and tips his hat, "He needed someone..."

Turbo gathers up the sleeping boy and stands, leaving the ice pack on the coffee table. Felix sees them out, wishing them a good night before closing the door. Turbo adjusts Jet and walks to the elevator, humming softly and stroking Jet's back. As he walks into GCS it's pretty empty so he isn't stopped while walking to the Sugar Rush terminal. As the train departs Turbo catches a flicker of red in the shadows of GCS, he bares his teeth and holds onto Jet protectively. A dark grin is returned and disappears as the train turns the corner.

"I'll kill that bastard if he lays a hand on you."

He kisses Jet's forehead after murmuring those words, Turbo knew it was dangerous due to the past between the two game characters but it seemed on one liked Red anyone. The train rolls to a stop and Turbo steps off, frowning with he realizes that both karts were waiting at the bottom of the bridge. He sighs, Jet was in no condition to even touch a steering wheel. So as carefully as he can Turbo sits in his kart and holds onto Jet, "Thank Mod I designed this to have larger chassis."

He starts the kart and quite easily drives them home, Jet stayed asleep and curled up in his lap. As Turbo pulls into the garage and turns it off, he takes off his and Jet's helmet. Taking a moment to enjoy the closeness, Turbo nuzzles into Jet's soft hair, smiling at the sweet scent of strawberries. That reminded him to call Jet Blueberry when he wakes up. He huffs, Turbo knew the torment Jet received from both his predecessor and the Roadblasters' gang, he knew it would take careful work to become a couple again. Sure they were snuggliy now, but when Drift comes back, what was to happen...would Jet become shy around him again? The older racer shivers and hugs onto the sleeping form, he wanted to make things right, Jet deserved it. Taking a deep breath Turbo carries Jet up to their home. He lays Jet down on the bed, pulls off his boots and unzips his jumpsuit, tying the arms around his waist before tucking him in.

"You're still a little k-...racer."

Turbo leans in, kissing Jet's cheek before undressing and laying beside him. He pulls Jet close and soon falls asleep as well.

-{+}-

The two had a rude awakening as J-Bug leaps onto the bed screeching. Turbo bolts straight up, loses his balance and falls off the bed again. Jet squeaks and jumps up, biting his thumb a little. As a tear wells up he removes his hand from his mouth and stares down at the bug, "Bad JB, bad."

"Mod! I will lock it up in a cage if it wakes me up like this again!"

Jet looks at the disgruntled racer and purrs, "Morning sleeping beauty."

Turbo grumbles and crawls back onto the bed, pushing Jet on his back. As Jet tenses up Turbo purrs softly, "Morning Blueberry~"

Immediately Jet springs on him, hissing, "I smell like strawberries right now!"

Turbo meets Jet head now and the two lock arms, Jet had gotten stronger since TurboTime. The older racer was actually impressed, but it didn't take much to overpower him and pin him down. He chuckles and lays flat on Jet's chest, snuggling against him, hoping Jet wouldn't get scared. A shudder and strained whine gives Turbo his answer, so slowly he lets go of Jet's wrists and interlocks his fingers with the frightened boy. Jet pauses at the movements and looks up at the interlocking fingers, this isn't the original he reminded himself. Minutes pass before J-Bug's cries for food force the two apart, Jet wouldn't move from his spot. Turbo frowns guiltily, "I'm sorry...I crossed a line..."

He picks up JB and carries him out. Whipping up breakfast for JB and pancakes for him and Jet, Turbo takes a moment to remember Jet's posture. He was submissive, yes, but that could be due to his girlfriend code. His eyes were hazy in fear but had no tears, nor did he fight. Of memories in the past, the memories he shared with the original, Jet would always fight until his girlfriend code overrode his senses or Turbo would stun him. Turbo shuddered violently at the memories, he did NOT want to repeat history. He stands and piles pancakes on a plate, when an object plops on his head. He jumps back in fright, glaring up at J-Bug, "This better not be you-?"

He pulls a small doll from his head, fear overshadows his face as he stares at the stitched face. He didn't recognize the doll as King Candy but he was terrified of it, throwing it across the room and high tailing it back to their room. J-Bcrawls over to the doll, chittering softly to it before nosing it onto his back and scuttling to his cookie tire bed. He shrugs it off and circles it once, twice, three times before laying around King Doll, luminescent parts dimming slightly. He blinks when the doll flops forward, it felt as if it was hugging him.

-{+}-

Turbo closes the door a little louder than he had planned, causing Jet to jump. He looks at Turbo, leaning forward on his hands with his legs curled up under him, "P-Pancakes?"

The still tense nineteen year old looks down, sure enough he still had the plate of pancakes. He just chuckles softly, "Yes, they're blueberry, want one?"

Jet blinks and shrinks back, pressing himself against the bed. Turbo sighs, he was still nervous after what happened, "I'm sorry Jet, I really shouldn't have done that...I'm really sorry..."

He sits on the edge of the bed, offering a pancake to the timid boy, "I didn't do anything to them."

He takes another and bites into it, smiling at the taste.

"Sorry I didn't grab syrup."

Jet gasps and scoffs, "I will not eat it!"

Turbo looks back and chuckles at Jet's pompous, cat-like, snooty, with his nose in the air posture. He reaches to take the offered pancake,about to bite into it but Jet snatches it away and takes a huge bite out of it. Instantly he realizes he took too big of a bite and almost chokes, he gives a pathetic whimper. Turbo rubs his back as Jet muscles down his mistake.

"Was it worth it?"

"N'"

He chuckles softly and stands, "I'll go get you a drink."

Jet nods as he continues to slightly choke. Completely forgetting the doll he marches right to the kitchen and pours a glass of chocolate milk. A shiver creeps up his spine as the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, Turbo swallows thickly. He turns around and almost screams for the doll is staring at him, the grin becoming creeper with each passing second. A panic attack seizes him but Turbo makes himself return to Jet. He whimpers as he closes the door, "JB found some creepy ass doll..."

Jet laughs and then coughs as Turbo hands him the glass. He takes a huge gulp, "I didn't know he found one...huh."

Turbo lays on the bed, sighing.

"Whatcha want to do today?"

Jet shrugs, "I saw that the castle has a library...could we go there?"

Turbo sits up a little, "You can't read."

"Y-yeah...but you could help me out...or read to me...please?"

The older sighs, "Very well, let's get ready after we finish eating."

The two tuck into their pancakes with a comfortable silence between them.

And the sexual tension sets in. Heh, this one is shorter than the others...sigh. Rate/review/follow i would love to hear feedback.

My friend's muse, King Candy Doll will feature in here A LOT, J-Bug loves his friend.


	7. Author Note

Author Note;

I am so terribly sorry that TMT hasn't been updated in so long. It is not dead, I promise that, it's just lost a little steam. Real Life has been a pain, please understand. Also I had written the smut chapter that'll appear within the next few chapters...not promises there though. Chapter 7 has fallen due to lack of ideas, 1-6 character updates and action...7 is gonna be nice and maybe some more background if it comes up. Again I am so sorry about the intense wait and false hope this 'update' gave you, please have patience. Thank you from the author and Mun of the Misadventuring Teens.


End file.
